Cherish the Moments
by TPJerematic
Summary: This Pokémon Story takes place in the fan created Actopon Region of the Pokémon World.  Map of Actopon Region: dft.ba/-CtMMap
1. Prologue

READ THE DISCLAIMER!

POKÉMON IS NOT MINE; THIS STORY IS. I AM ALLOWED TO USE POKÉMON AS LONG I SAY THAT IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO/GAME FREAK, HOWEVER THE STORY, CHARATERS AND REGION BELONG TO ME.

Prologue: Yet Another Day at the Gym.

The Gym Leader sat slumped on the chair in his private viewing box, overlooking the battlefield. Below was the third trainer of the day to challenge his gym; a boy no older than fourteen years, dressed very casually, a pair of yellow shorts matched with a bright blue t-shirt, a backwards facing white baseball cap hiding most of his short brown hair. Despite the boy's youth he had managed to defeat three of the gym trainers with relative ease, choosing to heal his Pokémon with his own medicines rather than leave to heal at the Pokémon Centre. While this impressed the Gym Leader to a degree, he was still not convinced of the trainer's ability. He closed his eyes as the battle below started.

"Drifloon I choose you!" The young trainer's voice had a confident tone to it as he threw a Poké Ball onto the battlefield. The Poké Ball popping open in the air with a flash of light, releasing the Balloon Pokémon before recoiling back towards the trainer.

"Go Yanmega, prepare for battle!" The fourth gym trainer threw his Great Ball high into the air, releasing the eager Ogre Darner Pokémon with a flash of blue light.

For a moment the air in the gym stood still as both trainers decided on their moves and strategy. The Drifloon and Yanmega floated opposite each other, sizing up their opponent, waiting for their trainers command.

"Yanmega, Air Slash."

"Drifloon, return."

The young challenger held up the Drifloon's Poké Ball, a beam of red light dissolving the Balloon Pokémon back into the ball's confinement. A deft flick of the wrist allowed the challenger to switch to his next Pokémon. A Great Ball was thrown forward, clattering against the floor before bursting open. A loud roar shook the gym as an Onix emerged from the blue light, the Rock Snake Pokémon stretching to full length as the Yanmega began its attack; flying high into the air above the battlefield, its wings glowing white as they vibrated. Moments later the wings pulsed in the air, the invisible edge only viewable by the wake of condensation being formed at the tips as it sliced through the air.

The Onix shuddered slightly as the edge collided with his rocky body, without waiting for a command from his trainer the Onix hurled himself at the Yanmega as it tried to compose itself for another attack.

_Switch out you moron. _The gym leader thought, his eyes closed not knowing what attack the Onix was using. _It's a rock type Pokémon, all it need to do is use Rock Throw and your strongest Pokémon is down and out. _He sighed as the gym trainer's indecision became apparent, opening his eyes as the door to his viewing box clicked open.

As the Onix collided with the Yanmega, knocking the Ogre Darner Pokémon across the battlefield, a Gardevoir walked through the door, closing it as quickly as she had opened it. The Embrace Pokémon walked over to the Gym Leader; however she was no normal Pokémon. Her body, usually covered with her species natural gown, was instead covered by a dark blue, long sleeved t-shirt, with a hole in the middle allowing her horn like sensor to jut out, all the while exposing her midriff and tight fitting denim jeans that hugged her slender form.

"That Onix has a very powerful Double-Edge." The Gardevoir spoke aloud in perfect English. "Zach is going to struggle to defeat him." She looked across at the Gym Leader as he sighed and sat up.

"What other Pokémon does Zach have on him?" His voice was quiet; the Gym Leader hated talking when he was focused on his trainee's battles.

"Magmar." The Gardevoir replied in a whisper-like voice.

The Gym Leader rolled his eyes, moaning softly as he stood up from his chair, leaning against the tinted glass. As he looked out on the battlefield, Zach returned his Yanmega to its Great Ball while throwing a Poké Ball forward releasing his Magmar onto the field. The challenger's eyes lit up as he savoured the possibility of getting to challenge the Gym Leader.

The serene atmosphere in the viewing box was suddenly broken as a powerful earthquake tore though the gym building. The reactive foundations doing their job keeping the building up while allowing the damage from the attack to hurt Zach's Magmar, sending the Spitfire Pokémon flying back slamming against the trembling wall of the gym.

However the Gym Leader and Gardevoir acted as if nothing was even happening, and with their experience, this was a mild earthquake. The Gardevoir walked up to the tinted window, placing a slender, pale white hand on his shoulder.

"Stephen, you ready?" The Gardevoir asked, her ruby red eyes softly staring at him.

"Sure thing Jessica, let me just grab my Poké Balls." Stephen turned to leave the viewing box, the door clicking open as he walked toward it. "What's the bet that he won't understand the gym rules?" He asked Jessica as she followed Stephen down the hall, leading to the battlefield. The walls held several hundred small picture frames, each containing a photo graph of a winning trainer at the gym, with their Pokémon behind them and the Gym's badge proudly displayed in either their case or on their jacket.

"I have no idea Stephen, but to be honest, I don't care; I just want a good battle." Jessica replied as they descended a flight of stairs, entering a small room behind the battlefield. On the wall were several rows of many differing types of Poké Ball, all of them belonging to one of the Gym Leaders. "So what Pokémon are you going to be using?"

"The usual." Came the plain reply, as Stephen pulled three deactivated Poké Balls from his pockets, however they were no ordinary Poké Balls – one was a Premier Ball, another a Luxury Ball, while the third was a rare Cherish Ball.

"What a surprise!" Jessica stuck her tongue out as she replied. "Well I'll use Abigail, Sparky and Nova." She reached up, grabbing three Poké Balls from the shelves. "They should be more than enough."

The two Gym Leaders stood in front of the large door that led out onto the battlefield. On the other side the challenger looked on nervously, only now noticing the detailing on the door, the large ornate carving of the gym badge surrounded by stylized Pokémon. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the gym trainer, Zach, slipping on a black and white striped shirt, while getting a green and red flag from a small podium at the side of the battlefield. The challenger flinched as the door suddenly began to split open, a spot light shining its light on the door as the figures of the Gym Leaders walked out.

"Hello young trainer, how have you been finding our gym trainees? Good?" As Stephen and Jessica walked towards their end of the battlefield, he rattled off the speech he gave all trainers who were about to challenge him. The slightly bored tone to his voice did little is dampen the mood of the challenger. "Now that you have defeated the four trainees of this gym we accept your challenge to the Möbius gym for the Möbius badge."

The young trainer's eyes gleamed with anticipation and he listened intently to the Gym Leader's words.

"The rules for the battle are as follows: It will be a six-on-six double battle – we, as joint leaders, will use three Pokémon each and you will use six Pokémon; Wherever possible all sides must have two Pokémon on the field," Stephen yawned, quickly covering his mouth and turning away. The challenger looked on with a frown. "Sorry. Both yourself and Gym Leaders will be allowed to switch Pokémon at any point during the battle."

"Wait ... what?" The challenger's frown deepened as he queried the rule. "Normally the Gym Leaders are not allowed to change Pokémon during battle, why can you?"

Stephen rolled his eyes and gave a subtle shake of his head. "It's because this gym does not have a specific type. As a result, we do not have Pokémon with similar moves and abilities. Consequently in order for us to give you a fair battle worthy of earning a badge we must be able to switch and counter you Pokémon in the same way you will to ours." Stephen looked at the clock above the referee's podium and nodded to Zach as he stood upon it.

"Are you ready?" Zach called out to the challenger.

"Y-yes sir and ma'am." The challenger said to Stephen and Jessica.

"Both the Challenger and Gym Leaders release your Pokémon on to the battlefield and prepare for battle!" Zach called out holding up a red and green flag, red for the Gym Leaders and green for the challenger.

The challenger threw two Poké Balls out onto the battlefield releasing his Exploud, the Loud Noise Pokémon, living up to its name, bellowing out a battle cry and his Omastar, the Spiral Pokémon glaring across the battlefield at the opposing Gym Leaders.

"Go Abigail!" Jessica called out while tossing her Poké Ball from her hand onto the field.

"And go Arkbird!" Stephen called out while tossing his Cherish Ball onto the field. The challenger's face showed the classic confused look all the challengers at the gym have when battling the leaders. Few of them are used to battling a Gym Leader who has nicknamed their Pokémon. The challenger looked at the balls as they opened releasing the Pokémon held within, in this case Jessica's Absol and Stephen's Togekiss. The two Gym Leader Pokémon faced the opponents with absolute calm, Abigail crouching slightly, keeping the muscles in her legs sprung and ready to strike, while Arkbird slowly flapped his wings, bobbing ever so slightly in time with his breathing.

"Begin the battle!" Zach called out to the three trainers on the battlefield.

"Exploud use Screech on the Absol and Omastar use Rock Blast on the Togekiss!" The challenger called out to his Pokémon.

"Arkbird use Aura Sphere on the Omastar, fast!" Stephen called out to his Togekiss.

"And Abigail use Night Slash on the Exploud!" Jessica called out to her Absol. The two Gym Leaders' Pokémon attacked before the challenger's could even move. Arkbird fired off a glowing ball of energy at the Omastar who just seemed to stand there, unable to move as the ball hit the Pokémon square in the face. It was sent flying backwards, colliding against the wall behind the challenger. A second after Arkbird moved, Abigail moved too, jumping into the air as the scythe on the side of her head glowed with a dark eerie light. With a flick of her head Abigail sent a dark edge towards the unwitting Exploud, who, like the Omastar next to him, was sent flying backwards, slamming against the wall behind the challenger. Both the Exploud and Omastar were out cold.

"The Challenger's Pokémon are unable to battle!" Zach called out while holding a red flag out on the side of the two Gym Leaders.

"Oh wow, Exploud and Omastar return." The trainer held both the Pokémon's Poké Balls, beams of red light pulling both of them to their Poké Balls containment.

"Sorry guys." The trainer apologised to the Poké Balls as he switched, placing the tired Pokémon in his bag before taking two more Poké Balls from his belt. "Go Bagon and Blastoise!" The trainer called out while throwing out the two Poké Balls on to the field.

"Ready Jess?" Stephen asked while looking across at his fellow Gym Leader, who nodded in reply and looked out knowing exactly what move both Stephen and she were going to use.

"Arkbird use Air Slash on the Bagon!" Stephen called out with a slight sadness in his voice.

"And use Night Slash on Blastoise Abigail!" Jessica told her Absol while trying to add some excitement to the battle.

"Blastoise use Withdraw and Bagon use Headbutt on the Absol!" The trainer desperately called out to his Pokémon, knowing that they were too slow to react in time to stop the attacks from the Gym Leaders Pokémon from hitting. Arkbird's wings flapped strongly, causing the air to slice across the battlefield. It hit the Bagon trying to ram Abigail with its head, knocking the small dragon to the floor. As the Blastoise tried to tuck into its shell Abigail's dark attack hit the Shellfish Pokémon incredibly hard on the head. Both of the challenger's Pokémon again fell with only one hit.

"Both of the Challenger's Pokémon are unable to battle." Zach declared while holding up the red flag. The challenger returned both Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

"I concede the battle." The challenger's voice waivered slightly as he swallowed his pride and admitted defeat. "I cannot beat you and do not want to hurt my other two Pokémon."

"That is commendable and proves you are a good trainer." Jessica told the challenger, walking up to him as Abigail returned to her side, sitting on her haunches and looking up at her trainer. "You need to train your Pokémon to a higher level and focus on their defences - any thoughts Stephen?"

The words fell on empty space. Stephen had begun to walk off into the back room, yawning. "Okay then, we await your next challenge." Jessica said with a rushed tone, looking around, trying to get Stephen to stay, but it was too late - the challenger had already turned and left the room with his head held low.

"STEPHEN!" Jessica yelled out and chased the Gym Leader into the back room.


	2. Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter

**I feel the need for a small disclaimer here. Please do not think that I have ... 'ruined', for lack of a better word, what you think is an interesting concept by the start of this chapter. There is a reason for locations of some characters.  
It will all come together is a (hopefully) interesting way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter**

"It's a beautiful day! Sky falls, you feel like it's a beautiful day." The young boy sang out of tune while dancing down the road, much to the humour of the two people walking with him. Sam Nagato is a normal fourteen-year-old boy: lively, energetic, care free, and a little stupid. Coming from Pallet Town, Kanto, he is a budding Pokémon trainer in his fourth year of training.

Ever since he was young Sam had been fascinated with Pokémon. Both of his parents had been trainers and he too wished to become a trainer, maybe even a famous champion. After some hard work and luck he passed the trainer's licence exam and received a Charmander from Professor Oak a couple of months after his tenth birthday as well as a Shellder from his parents. Sam then progressed though both the Kanto and Johto regions, finishing in the top 16 in both League Championships. After deciding he needed a change of pace and location, Sam came to the Actopon region to challenge the Pokémon League of the region.

"Sam, please stop; you're murdering that song... and stop dancing around like that as well; you're giving me a headache." The much older boy moaned at Sam as he trudged along behind.

"Oh stop complaining Alvin; I just want to get to the next city so I can earn another Actopon League Badge!" Sam shouted back to Alvin, who was falling behind.

Alvin O'Brien is a twenty-two-year-old Pokémon Researcher who works with Professor Aspen, the most prolific Pokémon researcher in the Actopon Region. Even from a young age Alvin preferred to study and learn about Pokémon from books, rather than going out to become a trainer. He is currently working on his Research Degree with a paper on, 'The Study of Diversity of Habitats of Pokémon within the Actopon Region.'

He normally spends his time in the lab either assisting Professor Aspen with his work or writing up his own work; however within three years Alvin had expended the majority of relevant research within Actopon and was forced to look further afield. As well as notes delivered to him from Professor Oak, via Sam, and his younger sister becoming old enough to get a Pokémon of her own, Alvin was practically ordered by Professor Aspen to go with his sister and use a Pokédex to collate information on the ranges of Pokémon within Actopon. However, he was beginning to regret accepting the offer to travel with Sam and his own sister, who was now pushing him to catch up with Sam.

"HURRY UP YOU SLOWPOKE!" Alvin's sister Kei shouted up to her brother. Kei O'Brien is a ten-year-old Pokémon Trainer who, like most children received her first Pokémon not long after her tenth birthday. Thanks to her brother's connection to Professor Aspen, Kei was the first in line to receive the newest starter Pokémon at the laboratory, choosing a Squirtle. While she can appear to be stand-offish and obnoxious to her brother at times, deep down she is very kind hearted and cares deeply and greatly respects Alvin, constantly looking up to him for advice and support.

"So... what city are we headed to and how far is it?" Sam inquired to a wall of groaning from Alvin.

"Idiot." Alvin whispered to himself before taking a deep breath and turning to face Sam. "For the last time we are going to Redux City, home of the Möbius Gym and its badge. 'Kay? And if I'm right we will be there within half an hour." Alvin sighed.

"Wait?" Sam tapped the side of his head for a second before pointing at thin air, his eyebrows raised in realization. "Isn't that where one of the Gym Leaders is a Pokémon themselves?"

"Oh yeah." Kei squeaked while stuffing a hand into her brother's bag, rummaging around for the official League Guidebook. She promptly started flicking through the book to the relevant page. "Aren't the Gym Leaders friends of yours?"

"Yep, but I haven't seen either of them for ages." Alvin sighed as he thought. "It will be nice to see them again."

"Well let's hurry up and get there." Sam shouted while running off ahead with Kei closely following. Alvin rolled his eyes before running to catch up.

Half an hour later and the three arrived at the outskirts of Redux City, the rolling country side that made up the route from Actopon's capital city Davenport, quickly becoming a tight urban unit. The city itself was rather small, no more than five miles across with very few tall buildings. Initially serving as a commuter suburb of Davenport to give workers at the business district in the south of the city, a nice quiet place with a more rural feel to live in; as a result Redux City became a large and somewhat sleepy city.

A walk into the city centre revealed the location of the Pokémon Centre, as well as the City's Gym. Sam, Kei and Alvin entered into the Pokémon Centre to find it surprisingly empty, with only a couple of trainers sitting on the couches staring into space as they waited for their Pokémon to heal. When queried the Nurse Joy behind the counter just shrugged before replying that it seemed to be a slow day at the gym and how it was unsurprising considering how early it was in the gym season.

While their Pokémon were being healed, the three had a quick lunch courtesy of vending machines within the Pokémon Centre with Sam reading the guide book for some hints on the Möbius Gym.

"So there are two Gym Leaders." Sam vocalised his thoughts as he continued to read. "Well that should be an interesting experience. I've never heard of that before."

"Really?" Kei looked up from her milkshake with her head tilted to the side. "You've never been in a double battle?"

"What? ... No!" Sam frowned slightly. "I've been in double battles before, I've had some here in Actopon. Remember?" Kei mouthed 'oh yeah' before returning to her milkshake.

"It is pretty unique." Alvin replied pointing at the book. "Does that thing have their picture in it?" For a couple of moments Sam flicked through the pages.

"Yeah, there should be but ... The page has been ripped out" Sam turned the book around for Alvin and Kei to see. "See?"

"Why would someone do that Alvin?" Kei asked looking up at her brother for a moment.

"No idea. Anyway the Gym isn't a long way from here." Alvin stood up, stretching his arms. "We can go see if the leaders are there." The three quickly tided away any mess and retrieved their Pokémon from the bored Nurse Joy, leaving with Sam leading the way.

Kei gasped as the Möbius Gym loomed into view, running forward to get a better look. The Möbius Gym is located in a large battle park right at the centre of Redux City. The Gym has a sleek and clean design; the pale yellow rectangular building has curved corners, at each is a column with a vibrant red helix, the spiral standing out against the general paleness of the Gym. At the front was a simple sliding door made up of heavily tinted glass, with the same glass running along the walls below the roof of the Gym. An arch spanned between the two pillars at the front of the gym, the name of the gym written in a simple yet elegant font; a large lit Poké Ball hanging from the arch, above the door.

The grounds surrounding the gym are filled with small battlefields catering to most types, ranging from simple grass and dirt to rocky terrain and lakes. Today they were mostly empty with only one of the lake battlefields being used by two trainers, battling with a Floatzel and Skarmory. As Sam, Kei and Alvin walked towards the gym they noticed a small building next to the gym, the small sign above the door read 'Möbius Cafe'. Several tables were in front of the building, as with the battlefields all but one was empty, with two people sitting half-watching the battle.

As Sam ran the remaining distance to the gym he noticed a small piece of paper pinned to the sign next to the door. However he choose to ignore it and headed straight for the door, slamming into the glass as it refused to open. Sam rubbed his head and moaned as Kei laughed taking the piece of paper from the sign.

"You should really read these signs before walking into things." Kei giggled as she handed the paper to Sam.

"Stupid door. What kind of gym isn't open at one in the afternoon?" Sam scowled as he looked down at the paper. "Gym's closed for the day; three boring battles made us really hungry, we may be back later. Signed, the Gym Leaders." Sam read the elegantly written notice and visibly became annoyed. "What the crap? They can't just close the gym 'cause they're bored!" He looked to his right and saw the couple sitting at a table outside of the Möbius Café. One of them had something to drink; the other was reading a broadsheet newspaper that obscured most of themselves, leaving only what appeared to be the fingers of two green-gloved hands holding the newspaper up.

"Maybe those two may know where the Gym Leaders are?" Sam stuck the paper back onto the sign and walked towards the Cafe.

"Oh genius Sam, just brilliant," Kei sarcastically growled, "You're going to bother that couple who are trying to have lunch, just because you are desperate for a battle." Kei stormed off after Sam, much to Alvin's amusement as he casually strolled after the two.

"Excuse me," Sam asked, approaching the couple, "could you help me?"

The two people seemed not to respond, this really annoyed Sam, who repeated his question as he got to the table and stopped. Unknown to him, from behind the newspaper, the Gardevoir's eyes gave off a subtle light blue glow, as did the three Poké Balls on Sam's belt, which was barely noticeable in the bright daylight.

"Yes little boy, what do you want?" The man sitting next to his partner sipped his drink, looking down at a notepad filled with unintelligible scribbles and numbers.

"I would like to know where the Möbius Gym Leaders are so I can challenge them to a Pokémon battle for the Möbius badge!" Sam declared while putting both hands on to table. "However, they seem to have gone out to lunch. Would you know where they are?" Sam waited for a reply.

While he was talking, the Gardevoir was psychically scanning the Poké Balls, looking at what Pokémon were contained inside, their moves, and training strengths. She then telepathically transmitted this information to the man sitting next to her. He was less than impressed.

"Look, and trust me on this, don't waste your time." The man bluntly told Sam, whose eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't last more than five minutes in that Gym and your Pokémon don't deserve to suffer."

"How do you know that?" Sam retorted, still recovering from the shock. Both Alvin and Kei had caught up to Sam and were just listening to the exchange taking place.

"Well I know that you wouldn't stand a chance in that Gym because ..." The man pulled down the newspaper from in front of the Gardevoir, showing her face. "... My friend here looked at your Pokémon and they are far too weak to be able to battle the Gym Leaders. On top of that, you only have three Pokémon and the rules for the Gym state that you need six to battle the Gym Leaders."

Sam frowned and glanced down at his Poké Balls, placing a hand on one of them.

"I also know that the Gym Leaders won't battle you because-" He was cut off as the Gardevoir finished the sentence.

"-You interrupted our lunch!" Jessica said with a flourish and promptly picked up the newspaper and continued to read it, while Stephen picked up his drink, and finished it off as Sam and Kei stood in stunned silence.

After a few moments of Sam and Kei standing with their mouths open in shock, Alvin finally broke up, laughing at the two kids.

"I wish I had a video camera!" Alvin giggled, pushing past the two stunned kids he walked up the man. "How are you, Stephen?" Alvin asked, pulling up a chair and promptly falling onto it.

Stephen looked at Alvin and smiled to himself, it had been a while since he had last seen his friend and was glad that Alvin finally got out of the lab to see the region he had been studying for the last five years.

"Bored and ..." Stephen looked at Sam and Kei, he recognised Alvin's sister but had no idea who the kid next to her was. "... Surprised they are still staring at poor Jess as if she's some kind of freak." He sighed, his gaze still focused on Sam.

"Do you think we should explain what's going on to those two?" Alvin lazily asked, pointing in Sam and Kei's direction.

"Jess, I think the kids have been shocked long enough now," Stephen said to Jessica, who had now finished her newspaper and was quietly sipping her drink while staring into the eyes of Sam and Kei. "Want to explain it to them?"

"I suppose I have to ..." Jessica sighed and looked up at Sam and Kei. "Take a seat and I'll tell you." As she spoke two chairs were pulled to the table by an unseen psychic force. Sam and Kei sat down, glancing at each other before focusing on Jessica. "Before you ask anything: Yes I am a Gardevoir, yes I am speaking naturally, no I'm not using any form of psychic ability and yes I am co-Gym Leader of the Möbius Gym." Jessica waited for a moment as both Sam and Kei stared at her.

"Oh wow." Sam spluttered as he spoke. "H ... how?"

"How, what?" Jessica replied. "How did I learn to speak, read and write?" Sam nodded. "Well I ..."

"Went to a school with a bunch of 5 year old kids!" Stephen interrupted with a smile.

Jessica glared at him for moment before subtly shaking her head and restoring her composure. "That's how. It was a lot of work but worth it."

"So you're a Pokémon-Pokémon trainer?" Kei sheepishly asked while avoiding making eye contact.

"Yes." Jessica responded, finishing her drink, "Surprising isn't it?" Jessica rummaged in her pockets for a moment before pulling out some change and leaving it on the table paying the bill for the lunch. "So what are we doing now?" She queried to Stephen who was already standing up, chatting intently with Alvin.

"Well I'm too depressed to battle anymore today and I want to show Alvin the Pokémon back at the house," Stephen told Jessica while grabbing his notepad. For a moment he stopped to think before turning his attention to Sam and Kei "You two can come along if you want." The two quickly grabbed their bags and stood up, eager to spend some time with the two Gym Leaders.

Jessica and Kei walked off ahead, the young girl eagerly listening to the answers to her questions. A short distance behind Alvin walked alongside Stephen with Sam a step behind.

"So why are you out here in the real world? You normally spend all your time in the lab back in Redwell with Aspen."

"This is why." Alvin said as he pulled out the Pokédex. "Aspen told me that I had to do some fieldwork for my research paper, so I have to traipse around Actopon and use this thing to log data." He sighed and shook his head. "So my parents decided it would be a great idea to go around with my sister."

"So what about him?" Stephen pointed back at Sam, who took notice and caught up. "He's clearly not from Actopon, his accent means he's from Kanto. I'm guessing Viridian City."

"Close." Sam excitedly replied. "I'm from Pallet Town."

Stephen laughed humourlessly. "Very funny kid. Seriously where are you from?"

"Pallet Town." Sam frowned as he looked up at Stephen.

"He is." Alvin added. "Sam is from Pallet Town. He delivered the notes I had requested from Professor Oak." Stephen shook his head.

"No way." Stephen looked down at Sam. "No way is this kid from Pallet."

Sam sighed and slid his hand into his trouser pocket, pulling out his Trainer's Licence, handing it to Stephen. "Look at it." Sam pointed at the home town line. "See, Pallet Town, Kanto."

"Well I'll be damned!" Stephen shook his head, handing Sam his licence back. "Sorry kid, you must get that a lot." He ruffled Sam's hair and gave him a smile. "So why are you hanging around with this loser?" Stephen earned a kick in the ankle from Alvin.

"Well he originally asked me to go with his sister ..." Sam started to answer but was cut off by Alvin.

"Because I was going to send my sister with him." Alvin hurriedly replied. "Professor Oak told me that Sam was a good and mostly responsible kid and Kei was annoying the fuck out of me, begging me to get her first in line for the starter Pokémon." He took a deep breath. "I didn't anticipate being given a Pokédex and a shove from Aspen." Stephen shook his head and smiled.

"Silly Alvin." He mocked.

Stephen and Jessica lead Alvin, Sam and Kei back to their house on the outskirts of the city. Along the way the two Gym Leaders were constantly recognised by citizens and trainers alike. Stephen politely shrugged off most of the advances with a smile and a nod, while Jessica gave some polite conversation and a handshake to those who offered.

After a relatively short walk the group found themselves outside of the main area of Redux City, looking at a huge hedgerow. A walk down the path running next to the hedge revealed a large iron gate with an ornate symbol in the middle. After walking down the drive they came to a small, unassuming house, however, it was the land behind the house that impressed Sam and Kei. Fifty acres of Pokémon ranch filled with a variety of Pokémon all belonging to the Möbius gym.

"Now what's this?" Stephen mused aloud as he spotted a small plain package on the doorstep. "How did this get here?" He picked the parcel up, rolled it around to try and find who sent it.

"No idea." Jessica frowned as he took the package from Stephen, giving it a quick scan. "It contains four Poké Balls ... they have Pokémon in them too." She carefully handed the package back, pointing at the return address. "It looks like The League sent it."

"Why not send it to the Gym then?" Stephen sighed as he opened the front door. "I'll phone them up and see what this is all about. Why don't you show the kids the Pokémon 'round the back?" Sam and Kei's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Oh wow please?" Kei squeaked and tugged on Alvin's arm, looking up at her brother.

"Sure, I need to release a couple of mine for some rest." Jessica shrugged. "Come on kids." She headed of around the building with Sam and Kei in tow, while Stephen entered the house with Alvin.

As soon as Stephen was inside he ripped open the package while walking into the living room, he stopped in the door way, gasping as he did.

"What?" Alvin asked as he quickly avoided bumping into Stephen. "What's up?"

"No way ... That's impossible." Stephen's voice was whisper-like. "How in the name of all that is holy..."

"What is it?" Alvin became more alarmed trying to see what Stephen was holding, while he continued to walk into the living room.

"Dear Mr Warren." Stephen read off the letter that was inside the package, his voice was cold. "We received this parcel for you at the Actopon Pokémon League Headquarters in Davenport three days ago. As per Article 23b of League Regulations the parcel was opened. Upon discovery of the contents we immediately forwarded the items to you for further investigation. Please contact Michael Young at ... blah, blah, blah."

"Stephen?" Alvin slowly approached as Stephen threw the letter onto one of the couches before slumping onto it himself, staring intently at the contents of the package.

"Why would someone send these to me?" Stephen looked down at the four Cherish Balls in his hands. He looked up at Alvin, showing him the Cherish Balls.

"Oh my ..." Alvin's eyes went wide as he saw them. "Stephen ..."

"I need to get Jessica." Stephen interrupted, carefully placing the Cherish Balls on the table before dashing out of the room.

Outside the back of the house, Jessica was giving Sam and Kei a chance to get up close to some of hers and Stephen's Pokémon. As the three made their way back to the house Kei noticed a small fenced-off enclosure, as soon as she was close enough to see, her eyes widened.

"Awwwww!" Kei cried out as she ran towards the enclosure. "Look at the baby Pokémon." She quickly covered the ground. "Cleffa, Pichu, Magby, Riolu and even Eevee's!" As she reached out to open the gate, her shoulder was grasped and Kei was pulled away.

"You can't just run in there." Stephen looked down at Kei with a stern expression as he released her. Jessica and Sam had managed to catch up.

"Kei, those Pokémon are very young and are not all that comfortable around humans." Jessica explained. "They even attack Stephen sometimes."

"Speaking of..." Sam added looking at him "What was in the parcel?" Stephen simply motioned towards the house with his head and walked back inside; Jessica, Sam and Kei quickly followed.

"What did the league want?" Jessica asked with a slightly worried tone to her voice.

"I don't know yet, I haven't phoned them yet ... I want you to see them first." Stephen replied as he led the three into the living room, where Alvin was sitting and staring at the Cherish Balls. Jessica gave a slight gasp as she saw them while Sam and Kei stood silent.

"These were inside that package!" Jessica looked up at Stephen, who just nodded in reply. "Why would The League send these to you?"

"They didn't." Stephen replied "Someone else did. Thing is ... they don't know who. These were dropped off at the HQ addressed to me. There was nothing else inside, nothing telling them who sent it." He sighed, staring intently at the Cherish Balls. "I want to know what Pokémon are inside but ..." Stephen's voice trailed off as he descended into deep thought.

"So what's the problem?" Sam was quiet as he spoke. "If you want to find out what Pokémon are inside the balls, why don't you just open them?"

"You don't understand." Stephen answered holding up one of the balls. "These are Cherish Balls. They are extremely rare; in my entire eighteen year Pokémon training career I have only ever had two of them." He flashed his belt showing one of the aforementioned Cherish Balls. "One contains Arkbird, my treasured Togekiss; the other is empty, waiting for the perfect Pokémon to be housed in it." A look of mild shock spread across Alvin, Sam and Kei's faces. "Now can you see my dilemma? Why would a trainer with four of the damn things, give them to me out of the blue?" Stephen asked putting down the ball with the others, staring at them with the same serious look on his face.

"But if you release them, wouldn't you get a better understanding of what's going on?" Kei asked, giving Stephen a quizzical look.

"The problem is..." Jessica answered. "... Cherish Balls are normally used to capture an extremely rare Pokémon due to the rarity of the ball. So Stephen doesn't want to release a possibly rare Pokémon, who could be scared and run off."

Kei walked up to the table and picked up the four Cherish Balls. "Well there's no point just staring at them." Kei said as she walked towards the door. "If you won't find out what Pokémon are hidden inside these balls, I will!" With a flourish she walked out the door.

Stephen gave Alvin a withering stare, "Is she always that hot-headed?" He asked chasing after Kei before Alvin could answer.

"Go Poké Ball!" Kei shouted as she prepared to throw one of the Cherish Balls. Stephen grabbed her arm at the last minute, stopping the ball from being thrown. He hastily took it from her.

"Kei, I know you're excited to know what Pokémon are in these balls." Stephen condescendingly told Kei. "But anything could be inside of them and whatever it is could be very aggressive." Stephen took the remaining three balls off Kei. Turning to his left he asked Jessica. "Are you ready to restrain what comes out of here?"

"As I'll ever be." Jessica gave a thumbs-up, readying herself for a possible attack.

"Cherish Ball go!" Stephen called out, tossing the ball forward. There was a flash of light and the ball opened, releasing the Pokémon inside. Once the flash had died down, there was a collective gasp from the group of five as they saw the Pokémon before them.


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

"Oh my ..." Stephen struggled for words as he looked at the Pokémon gracefully floating in front of the five. "That is ... a Latias?" He could barely hide the excitement in his voice. The Latias cocked her head to the side as she scanned the human who was holding her Cherish Ball, for a moment Stephen felt his head spin as the Eon Pokémon used her psychic ability to try and read his mind.

The Latias gave a joyous cry and flew at Stephen, knocking him to the floor. Jessica began to giggle when she saw that the Latias was licking her friend's face, while joyfully cooing.

"Awwwww, she likes you!" Jessica smiled as she looked down at Stephen as he tried to calm the Latias down, his attempts failing as the Latias continued to nuzzle and lick him.

"So that's a Latias then?" Alvin excitedly opened his Pokédex, pointing it at the Latias, who had stopped her incessant licking and was now just hugging Stephen tightly while rubbing her cheek against his.

"Latias, the Eon Pokémon," The Pokédex said in its electronic, feminine voice. "Latias are highly intelligent and sensitive to the emotions of people. Latias can telepathically communicate with people. Its body is covered with a down that can refract light so that it appears invisible." As soon as the Pokédex as finished speaking, Alvin started clicking through the few pages of information it had on Latias.

"Something isn't right," Jessica commented, stretching her arms to roughly the size of the Latias, who was now sitting on Stephen stomach cooing as he stroked behind her ears. "From what I can remember, Latias are supposed to be a metre and a half long but ... I'd take a guess that she's half of that."

"She must be young then." Stephen sat up, while carefully pushing Latias onto his legs. "Are you a young little cutie?" Stephen baby-talked to the Latias while petting her head, Latias responded by softly whimpering and attempting to nuzzle his hand. "Yes you are, oh yes you are." Stephen rubbed his head against Latias, much to the Pokémon's joy as she gave Stephen another big lick across his cheek.

"Ca ... Can I pet her?" Sam spoke up, his voice quiet as he slowly approached the Latias, who had perked up and was looking at him.

"Sure, if she doesn't mind." Stephen looked down at Latias, her eyes were softly glowing as she attempted to read Sam's mind. "Just think nice thoughts." Sam carefully approached, his hand outstretched. As he got close Latias gave his hand a sniff before rubbing her nose against it while murmuring softly.

"Do you want another one opened?" Kei eagerly asked, while grabbing one of the other Cherish Balls.

"Sure, just give me a moment. I don't want all of these Pokémon out at once," Stephen replied as Latias rolled off him, nuzzling against his body as she lay on the grass. "Sorry girl but you have to go back into the ball for now." Latias whimpered as he grabbed her Cherish Ball. She tried to nose it out of his hand, only to press the centre button and return herself.

"Cherish Ball GO!" Kei shouted while throwing the ball forward, it split with a burst of light that quickly disappeared to reveal a dark form, with a red rim at the top and what looked like a plume of white billowing hair. The figure began to uncurl itself, his head lifting out of the red collar-like neck revealing one bright blue eye while the other was hidden by the white hair.

"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon." Alvin's Pokédex burst into life. "Darkrai has the ability to make sleeping people and Pokémon see vivid nightmares to protect itself. It means no harm, only using the ability when threatened. Darkrai are most active during nights with a full moon."

For a moment everyone remained still, Jessica's body tensed, a natural reaction due to her weakness to Dark type Pokémon. Stephen sat in stunned silence, staring at the Darkrai's hauntingly elegant form. Alvin looked down at his Pokédex in disbelief groaning as Kei grabbed his waist, hiding behind her brother. Sam stared in wonder at the sight of the legendary Pokémon.

"So you're a Darkrai," Stephen spoke calmly as he got onto his knees, as not to intimidate Darkrai. The Pitch Black Pokémon extended his stilt like legs and kneeled on the ground mimicking Stephen's actions.

"Another young Pokémon," Jessica's voice rang in Stephen's head as she telepathically spoke to him. "He's scared."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Stephen asked, looking over at Jessica; Darkrai mimicked his action, looking over at the Gardevoir.

For a moment Jessica and Darkrai made eye contact, she saw a look of confusion. Darkrai was struggling to understand what he was looking at, he could tell Jessica was a Pokémon and a Gardevoir at that; but she didn't look like a Gardevoir should.

"Embrace him." Jessica smiled at Darkrai. "Smile and hug him, it will make him feel safe." Stephen nodded and he too smiled at Darkrai. It was all the incentive Darkrai needed; he lunged at Stephen quickly pushing him to the floor while tightly embracing him.

Stephen stroked the back of Darkrai's head, while Jessica held his hand. The two Pokémon once again made eye contact. Jessica focused on Darkrai's mind but was unable to dive into his thoughts.

Darkrai pulled away from Stephen and picked up the Cherish Ball, handing it to Jessica before nodding. She took and ball and pointed it at Darkrai, the beam of red light quickly dissolving Darkrai back into his ball.

Jessica gave the ball to Stephen, holding her hands in his for a moment. She looked across at Sam who picked up another one of the Cherish Balls.

"Sam if you want to release that one..." Jessica motioned with her head as Sam picked up the Cherish Ball

"Okay!" Sam threw the Cherish Ball forward. It popped open with a flash of light, revealing a graceful blue creature. Its purple mane billowing out behind it, while the streamer-like white tails rippled alongside the diamond marked body.

"It can't be ..." Sam stared in wonder at the Pokémon. "It's a Suicune!" Sam spluttered slightly as the group looked on. "But Suicune are unique to Johto." Sam thought for a second as he recalled the mythology he had learnt. "Ho-oh resurrected it from the remains of the Brass Tower in Ecruteak City. There's only supposed to be one."

"I've heard of that." Alvin pointed the Pokédex at Suicune, who was nervously looking at the group. "However there is a mythology within Actopon. The lakes of Actopon's Fairmoss Forest were guarded by a family of Suicune. It was long thought of as just a story made up by the discoverers of Actopon, many of which came from Johto, to explain the immense purity of the water. However several years ago a Suicune was sighted near Yellowcake Town, so maybe this Suicune came from that family."

"Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon," The Pokédex started talking just as Alvin finished "Suicune is said to be the incarnation of the north wind. It races around the world to purify filthy, murky water." As the Pokédex finished talking Suicune walked over to Sam, nosing his hand before lying on the ground.

"I never thought that story had any merit." Stephen looked on, his eyes wide. "I was of the same thought as Sam and that the Suicune that was seen at the Lesser Yellowcake Lake was the one from Johto." He looked over to see Sam and Kei stroking Suicune, the young Pokémon purring softly to every touch.

"Sam, Kei, it is best if these Pokémon received the least amount of human contact as possible at the moment," Jessica called over. Sam nodded and pointed the Cherish Ball at the resting Suicune, the red beam of energy pulling Suicune back into its confines.

"So there's only one left." Alvin reached down grabbing the last Cherish Ball. "If you don't mind I would like to release this one." After a quick fumble while trying to hold his Pokédex and throw the Cherish Ball, it hit the ground with a bump, popping open with a flash of light.

The light faded to reveal a skinny creature, its head accentuated by a fin-like protrusion, in the centre of its dark gray chest there was a large glowing yellow crystal. One of its tentacle arms was blue whilst the other was red.

"Now..." Jessica stared at the Pokémon, her mouth ajar. "This makes everything interesting."

"Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon," The Pokédex's voice seemed to become excited. "It is currently in Speed Form. Deoxys emerged from a virus that fell to earth in a meteor. In this form, its body is configured for superior agility and speed; however it can change into three other forms in the right conditions."

Deoxys calmly sat on the grass, staring up at the group with his arms resting between his legs. For a while Deoxys just looked around, apparently enjoying the view and fresh air. Jessica sat opposite of Deoxys, catching his attention, the two psychic Pokémon gazed into each other's eyes.

"Poor thing..." Jessica whispered as she continued to psychically talk to Deoxys. "You're safe now."

"Jessica?" Stephen carefully leaned over, as he did so both Jessica and Deoxys shuddered and broke their gaze.

"He was scared, his only encounter with humans before was when he was caught." Jessica stroked the Deoxys shoulder, the DNA Pokémon rubbing his blue arm against Jessica's green hand. "But he can't remember anything about it." Deoxys nervously moved away from the group. "I think it's best if he stays in the ball for now." Alvin nodded and returned Deoxys to its Cherish Ball.

"Do you remember which Pokémon went into what ball Jess?" Stephen asked as he stood up, Jessica nodded her reply. "Good, I think it would be best if we marked the balls." He helped Kei and Sam to their feet. "We need to call up what's-his-name from the league." Stephen turned back towards the house. "He will definitely want to hear about this."

"Who?" Jessica shook her head as she followed carrying the Cherish Balls.

"Michael ... Something ... He must be a part of the Pokémon Rescue Agency," Stephen replied as he entered the house.

"Oh ok." Jessica followed in, with Alvin, Kei and Sam close behind. "Give me a moment I'm just going to put some stickers onto the Balls to help us identify them." Stephen flicked his hand into the air as he turned into the living room.

After she had finished labelling the four Cherish Balls with the names and National Pokédex Listing of the Pokémon contained within, Jessica entered the living room. She gave a slight shake of her head as Stephen fiddled with some cabling behind their large television. Jessica walked over to the large couch where Sam and Kei were sitting, carefully resting herself down next to Kei, the young trainer looking up at her and smiling.

"Sonofa... get in!" Stephen mumbled as he tried to plug another cable into the TV. "Stupid demand for a video call ... SUCCESS!" Stephen cheered as the cable slotted in, the black screen of the TV flickered before displaying the menu of the video phone Stephen had been trying to connect.

"Now put the camera on top of the screen." Alvin read off the next instruction from the manual. Stephen nodded and carefully balanced the camera on top of the screen. "Right all set." Alvin threw the manual onto the floor next to the main body of the phone and took a seat next to Jessica on the couch.

Stephen quickly punched in the phone number written on the letter and stepped away from the TV, standing behind the couch. For a couple of seconds the phone rang, an empty box appearing on the screen as the phone dialled. Moments later the box was filled with the image of a man in his mid-thirties sitting in what looks like a busy office.

"He... Hello?" The man's voice filled the room as the image on the screen jittered slightly. "This is Michael Young of the Actopon Pokémon League Shelter and Rescue Service. Can you hear me?"

"Hello Mister Young," Stephen spoke out. "We can hear you loud and clear."

"Wait ... eugh ... that's it." Michael fiddled with various knobs and buttons before turning to face the camera. "Right I can hear you to. Hello Mister Warren, I'm very glad you've called."

"Did I really have a choice?" Stephen frowned as he saw a small screen in the corner of the TV showing the image from his own camera. "_Man_ _I look awful," _He thought before looking back up at the main picture.

"I guess not." Michael gave a humourless laugh. "I am assuming you have news about the Cherish Balls you received."

"Yes, yes I do." Stephen rubbed his forehead. "But you're not going to believe it."

"Try me."

Stephen took a deep breath. "All four Cherish Balls contained legendary Pokémon." Michael's eyes widened in shock. "On top of that all four Pokémon are about half of their normal size. This leads me to think that all four are young."

"NO WAY, that's impossible!" Mike shouted at the screen. "What Pokémon were in the balls?"

"Latias, Suicune, Darkrai and Deoxys."

"I'm sorry if I sound sceptical ... but I am." Michael typed something on his computer before turning back to face the camera. "Could you please show me them?"

"Sure." Stephen looked over at Jessica; she nodded, throwing the four Cherish Balls forward. The room quickly filled up as the four Pokémon emerged from their balls.

"No way ..." Michael shook his head as he focused on the four Pokémon. "This is more serious than we thought."

"It's also way over your pay grade," Stephen muttered to himself, earning a smirk from Alvin.

"What was that?"

"I need to talk to the League Administrator and Jordan." Stephen began returning the Pokémon. "Can you send them a message about the Pokémon?"

"Sure I'll get right on to it." Michael turned away from the screen and began typing. "I know that the League Admin is here somewhere but as for Jordan ... I don't know."

"No problem, tell the Admin to phone my mobile," Stephen replied. "Bye Michael." He pressed a button on the phone and ended the call.

"It's only two o'clock," Jessica moaned softly as she stood up. "Seeing as we're going to be waiting for the Admin to call ... we might as well head back to the gym."

Stephen sighed as he looked up at the clock. "Sure." He grabbed his Poké Balls and the four Cherish Balls. "Let me just put these four somewhere safe." As he turned to leave he looked over his shoulder. "Then we can head over to the gym." Alvin, Sam and Kei nodded and grabbed their bags.

"Hey Mister Warren?" Sam voice was a little quiet as he spoke.

"Call me Stephen." He rolled his eyes, with a subtle shake of his head. "I hate being called Mister Warren."

"Okay ... Stephen. I would like to challenge the Möbius Gym Leaders to a battle."

"Sure, but it won't be an official battle," Stephen replied. "Like I said you are not yet strong enough nor do you have enough Pokémon on you." He thought for a second before clicking his fingers and pointing at Kei. "How about you and Kei can battle together against me and Jess?" Kei's face lit up with excitement, Sam nodded in agreement. "Once we're ready we'll head on over to the gym and we can have our battle, because I would like to see the skills you have used to get eighteen badges.

"You mean two," Kei said with a confused look, grabbing Sam's badge case opening it. "See."

"I competed in the Kanto and Johto Leagues, Kei." Sam snatched back his badge case. "So I have the sixteen badges from those gyms."

"He was a point." Alvin ruffled his sister's hair; Kei glared up at her brother.

"I'll be back in a second ..." As soon as Stephen had finished speaking his mobile phone began to ring a recognisable tune, one that invoked an odd sense of fear. "Sigh, that was quicker than I expected ... Why don't you three go off ahead, I'll take this with Jessica." Stephen and Jessica ran off upstairs as Alvin, Kei and Sam left the house.

As soon as the front door was closed Stephen answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Stephen its Candace Freeman," The voice on the other side of the phone was warm yet authoritarian.

"Admin you are a lot faster than I expected." Stephen rolled his eyes causing Jessica to stifle a giggle. "The last time I needed to talk to you I had to constantly call your office for a week."

"That was because you wanted more money," A chuckle could be heard over the line. "This is far more important." Stephen opened the door to the bedroom and sat on one on the beds with Jessica sitting next to him. He put the phone onto speaker and set it down on the bedside table. "Are you alone or is Jessica there ... silly question really."

"Yeah I'm here." Jessica gave a slight laugh.

"Anyway, this is something very serious." Tapping could be heard over the phone. "Four legendary Pokémon being anonymously donated to you. I don't understand it but ... well you had them in your living room."

"I don't get it either." Stephen shook his head. "Why send them to me? Why not Jordan?" He threw his arms to the air.

"It would make more sense to give them to the Champion but ..." Candace hummed for a moment as she thought. "Maybe Jessica being co-Gym Leader had something to do with it?" She gave a long sigh. "Anyway, I have an idea."

"What sort of idea?" Stephen nervously responded, leaning toward the phone.

"It is obvious that we need to learn more about these Pokémon. However I do not think that just sending them to a laboratory would help." Stephen and Jessica both raised their eyebrows. "These Pokémon were obviously sent to the both of you for a reason. So I think it would be best if you two helped in the study of them. The Pokémon contained in those Cherish Balls were more than likely found and caught in the Actopon Region." Candace hesitated for a second as she thought her plan thoughts. "As a result, I would like the both of you travel around the region and try to find the places they were caught and release them there; so that they can go back to their original environments."

Stephen and Jessica were taken aback by the offer. "Admin I don't mean to be offensive or anything but ... You are aware we are both Gym Leaders? We cannot just up sticks and leave during the Gym Season for what could be months." He looked across at Jessica with the same look on his face that he had earlier on when he first received the Cherish Balls.

"I know that," Candace growled slightly. "That's what I was about to address."

"Sorry." Stephen shook his head as he apologised.

"There is the special rule you usually enact towards the end of the Gym Season."

"Oh, you mean 'only Trainers with the other 7 badges can challenge' rule?" Jessica replied. "Makes sense ... I don't know why we can't get that rule to be in effect for the entire season."

"It pisses off Maria, Larry, Emma, Heather, David and James that we can use it anyway?" Stephen jokingly replied.

"What about Cypher?" Candace added over the phone.

"He uses a similar rule but to no complaint, thanks to the fact his island is fucking miles from the rest of Actopon," Stephen shook his head. "Anyway, I guess it couldn't hurt to use that rule, it should even make the league event a little better because everyone would have had time to train before challenging us."

"But how are we going to explain the gym closing?" Jessica closed her eyes as she thought.

"Don't worry about that, I'll come up with something," Candace sighed softly. "Do you have any other trainers preparing to challenge you soon?"

"No, none of the trainers in the city have come to the gym in the last couple of days to organize a challenge," Stephen replied, bringing a finger up to Jessica's lips before she interrupted.

"Good, I was hoping you could get on with this task ASAP."

"No problem." Stephen clicked his fingers. "I've just had an idea. We ran into Alvin O'Brien ... You remember, Professor Aspen's prodigy."

"Oh yes? What about him?" Candace inquired.

"Well he is currently on a task that involves exploring Pokémon habitat and the like," Jessica explained. "He's probably the best person in Actopon to help us in the task you want us to do. It's pretty fortunate we ran into him really."

"Indeed," Candace thought for a moment. "Luck seems to have favoured you today."

"Only if you agree to give me more money," Stephen snidely whispered.

"I heard that," Candace chuckled. "We'll look into it; is there anything else?"

"Not that we can think of," Stephen replied. "I don't quite know how the trainers at the gym will respond to it but I'll sort it out."

"Good, well goodbye and good luck Stephen and Jessica." The sound of a chair creaking came over the phone.

"Bye and thanks. Have a good day."

"You too, bye." The line went dead as the call ended.

"AWESOME!" Stephen punched the air. "We get to go on an adventure."

"Alright calm down. We can sort all of that out later. As for right now, I'm going to get changed." Jessica stood up and pushed Stephen off the bed; he hit the floor with a thud. "You can go outside and get the bicycles ready."

"Was the push really necessary?" Stephen rubbed his lower back as he stood up. "I'm going to get you back for that later." He walked out of the bedroom, Jessica closing the door behind him. "Don't take too long."

"Shut up," Came the playful reply from behind the door.

Half an hour later, Alvin, Sam and Kei where sitting at a table outside of the Möbius Cafe. Sam and Kei watched a battle taking place on one of the battlefields in the park while Alvin busied himself with his Pokédex, studying the information that was available about the legendary Pokémon while waiting for Stephen and Jessica.

However they didn't have much longer to wait; Thirty seconds later they heard a bell ringing as Jessica flew past them on a bicycle wearing, much to their surprise, safety gear and, moreover, clothes.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Jessica shouted out as she hammered past the group, turning at speed she skidded around and headed back towards the group who were moving on their chairs ready to take evasive action if necessary. Jessica hit the brakes, causing the rear tyre to screech and leave a long black trail of rubber on the pavement. "HI GUYS!" She shouted getting off the bike; Jessica gave a smile and Sam, Kei and Alvin stared at her clothing, a simple yellow t-shirt with a gap for her sensor to poke through and a pair of brilliant white trousers with a red Seviper pattern running up the outside of each leg. Jessica looked back the way she came and saw Stephen steadily making his way towards the cafe; after a minute Stephen caught up. "Oh nice of you to join us."

"Blah, blah, blah," Stephen rolled his eyes as he got off the bicycle. "I just didn't want to wear myself out." He took off his helmet putting it on the seat of his bicycle. "Are you two ready?" He beckoned to Sam and Kei who nodded in reply standing up grabbing their bags.

"Sure are!" Kei excitedly said, "This will be my first battle against a Gym Leader." She headed towards the gym walking in the doors.

"Excited much?" Jessica laughed heading in after Kei, while Stephen secured their bicycles against the gym wall.

"Come on then, this will be the last time I battle in here for a good while." Stephen led Sam and Alvin into the Möbius gym. "Please make it a good finale."

"Can I just ask something?" Sam enquired as he entered the gym. "Why is Jessica wearing clothes?"

"Sam, you can't just ask things like that!" Alvin retorted.

"It's ok!" Jessica cheerfully said from next to the door behind Alvin and Sam causing them to jump, much to Kei's joy. "I wear clothes 'cause, they make me appear and feel like a normal trainer, and they make me look cool."

"Anyway." Stephen walked across the battlefield, towards the Gym Leader's box, with Jessica close behind. "Let's get this started." Stephen leaned towards Jessica's head "What's the bet that they don't understand the gym rules," He whispered to Jessica as they got to the end of the field.

"I've already told Kei." Jessica stuck her tongue out at Stephen. "So you're not getting any more money out of me." Stephen looked across the field to see Kei explaining the rules to Sam. As this was happening Zach walked out of the back room with a frown.

"Hey I thought you weren't battling again today," Zach whined slightly as he looked over at Sam and Kei. "Two challengers?"

"Yeah we're having a practice battle," Stephen explained. "I need to have a word with you and the others after this."

"That's never a good thing," Zach shook his head. "You need me to referee this battle?"

"Please!" Jessica smiled and winked at Zach, he rolled his eyes and continued to shake his head as he walked over to the referee's podium.

"So, are you ready?" Stephen called out across the battlefield to Sam and Kei who were still talking.

"We sure are," Sam called back as he and Kei each took a Poké Ball off their belts, clicking the button to activate them.

"Both Challengers and Gym Leaders release your Pokémon on to the battle field and prepare for battle," Zach called out holding up a red and green flag, red for the Gym Leaders and green for Sam and Kei.

"Go Pikachu," Sam commanded as he threw the Poké Ball he was holding out onto the field.

"Torkoal on the field," Kei called out tossing her Poké Ball forward.

"Nice, good Pokémon," Stephen commented, "Go Arkbird." Stephen tossed his Cherish Ball into the air.

"And go Abigail," Jessica called as she threw a Poké Ball onto the field.

"Battle begins," Zach called out pulling both flags down.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle on the Togekiss!" Sam shouted with a slight smug look on his face.

"Torkoal use Stealth Rock," Kei called out.

"Damn! Arkbird use Air Slash on the Torkoal." Stephen said with a slight panic in his voice.

"Abigail use Stone Edge on Torkoal ... oh." Jessica realised her mistake too late.

Sam's Pikachu charged at Arkbird glowing with yellow electric charge "Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, PIKAAAACHU!" Pikachu yelled as it slammed into Arkbird, sending the Jubilee Pokémon crashing against the ceiling with a slight cringe as the Pikachu suffered from being flung back at the ground. Arkbird however pushed off of the wall and flew towards Kei's Torkoal building up energy in his wings. Suddenly, Arkbird stopped forcing the energy stored up forward with a strong flap of his wings sending a slice of air forward while recoiling backwards, returning to float in front of Stephen. The slice cut across Torkoal who cried out while shivering and closing its eyes. Kei's Torkoal showed signs of fatigue while staring down Abigail who was now towering over him as her scythe glowed and the ground trembled; a flurry of razor sharp stones battered Torkoal, leaving the Coal Pokémon dizzy and exhausted, collapsing to the ground with a plume of black smoke.

"The Challenger's Torkoal is unable to battle," Zach declared holding up the red flag.

"Torkoal return," Torkoal was pulled back into the ball. "You're up Sudowoodo!" Kei threw her next Poké Ball onto the field, popping open with a flash of light to reveal Kei's Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon shaking his club like hands as if they were maracas.

"Well your doing better than I have experienced in the last few days," Stephen said with a smile creeping across his face. "However you are down one Pokémon. Arkbird use Aura Sphere on that Sudowoodo."

"Pikachu cover him with another Volt Tackle on Arkbird," Sam ordered his Pokémon.

"Hmm, Abigail use Night Slash on the Pikachu." Jessica took a little time to think her move though.

"Sudowoodo HAMMER ARM!" Kei shouted pointing at Abigail.

In an exact copy of the first move Sam's Pikachu charged at Arkbird slamming it against the ceiling but this time the Togekiss didn't fight back rather falling from the ceiling back down to the battlefield with a thump, kicking up a plume of dust.

While this was happening Abigail's scythe glowed with a dark light watching Sam's Pikachu suffer again from the recoil of using Volt Tackle before jumping into the air and flicking her head sending a black edge slicing towards the tired Pikachu knocking it to the floor before landing next to the fallen Arkbird.

Moments later Kei's Sudowoodo charged at Abigail slamming her powerfully with his arm knocking her to the floor. "Come on Abigail hold on!" Jessica desperately called to the stricken Absol; however it was in vain as she collapsed.

"The Challenger's Pikachu and the Gym Leader's Togekiss and Absol are unable to battle." Zach held up both the green and red flags.

"Pikachu return," Sam called out holding his Poké Ball "Good work; have a nice rest." Sam put Pikachu's Poké Ball back on his belt taking the next one and tossing it onto the field. "Snorlax, you're up next," The giant Pokémon roared as it was released from its ball.

"Arkbird return," Stephen held up Arkbird's Cherish Ball. "Good job buddy! You rest up now." Stephen threw a Luxury Ball out on to the field. "Forseti go!" The Luxury Ball opened releasing a Lucario, the Aura Pokémon growled at the Snorlax while clenching his fists.

"Abigail return," Jessica held up the Poké Ball and Abigail came back. "Good work, you can rest now." She pulled another Poké Ball from her belt throwing it onto the field "You're up Sparky." Jessica's Rotom was released from the Poké Ball making the sound of electrical discharge as it floated around.

Stephen looked across at Jess. "Will-O-Wisp?" Jess nodded in reply.

"Sparky use WOW on that Snorlax," Jessica commanded while pointing at the giant slovenly Pokémon who looked like it was about to fall asleep at any moment.

"Forseti use Close Combat on Sudowoodo," Stephen clenched his fists and glared across the battlefield.

Both the Gym Leaders Pokémon leapt forward within milliseconds of each other not even giving Sam and Kei a chance to give their commands. Sparky glowed a ghostly fiery blue, shooting off five flaming blue orbs at the Snorlax, the lumbering Pokémon had barely moved from its release position. The orbs vapourized as they hit the Snorlax causing burns to appear on its body. As this was happening Forseti had landed directly in front of Sudowoodo and with a sly smile pounded it with a series of powerful punches knocking it to the floor.

"SUDOWOODO!" Kei called out with a choke in her voice holding up its Poké Ball. "Return."

"Snorlax use Curse," Sam commanded with a panicky tone desperate to do something. The giant Pokémon glowed with a ghostly purple light. "SNORLAAAAAAAAX!" The giant Pokémon yelled, much to Jessica's shock as she was now standing eyes wide open and mouth ajar. "...lax," The Snorlax grimaced as it was hurt by the burn.

"The Challenger's Sudowoodo is unable to battle," Zach declared holding up the red flag.

"Jess ... Are you ok?" Stephen looked across at Jessica who was still in a state of shock.

"Sorry." Jessica regained her composure. "Yeah, let's go."

"Eevee on the field." Kei was unenthusiastic as she tossed her last Poké Ball onto the field. "Good luck with that."

"Don't be so down Kei, we can still win." Sam stared down the Gym Leaders two Pokémon "Snorlax Body Slam on that smug Lucario, his defences should be lower after that Close Combat."

"Eevee, do something." Kei struggled to think of a move. "Err, Tackle Rotom?"

"Sparky don't let it even move," Jessica giggled quietly to herself at Kei's bad decision. "Use Thunderbolt and finish it."

"Forseti use Close Combat on Snorlax." Stephen was desperately hoping for the battle to continue.

Once again Forseti and Sparky moved off within milliseconds of each other, Sparky firing off a stream of electricity at the hapless Eevee sending it flying backwards into Kei, knocking them both to the floor. Forseti set upon Snorlax pounding it with a series of rapid and powerful punches, however this didn't seem to faze Snorlax who simply stood up and fell on top of Forseti. It took more than a minute for Snorlax to stand back up again.

Forseti regained his composure and very slowly moved away clearly in significant pain. The Snorlax once again grimaced as it was hurt by the burns on its body.

"The Challenger's Eevee is unable to battle, Challenger Kei is out of the battle." Zach held up the red flag once again.

"Sparky, Thunderbolt Snorlax," Jessica calmly called out, her hand jutting out to the side.

"Forseti use Close Combat again." Stephen said in unison with Jessica.

"Snorlax use Crunch on Rotom." Sam was hoping that it tactic had worked; much to his relief it did.

Sparky moved off like it has before however it was not accompanied by Forseti, the Lucario unable to move. Sparky fired off a stream of electric charge at the Snorlax who once again barely noticed the attack; however he seemed to look a lot weaker. Snorlax responded by roaring out and charged out at Sparky with surprising abruptness and with teeth glowing with dark energy sunk them into the Rotom who recoiled back from the hit falling to the floor filling the room with the sound of crackling electricity.

"The Gym Leader's Rotom is unable to battle!" Zach was starting to let the excitement of the battle get to him; it had been a while since a challenger had forced one of the leaders to their last Pokémon.

"Sparky return." Jessica held up the Poké Ball and the Rotom disappeared back into the ball. "That was rough, have a good rest." Jessica took the last Poké Ball from her belt. "I cannot remember the last time I was in this tight a spot." She threw the Poké Ball onto the field. "Tinkerbelle you're finally getting to battle." The ball opened revealing a Chimecho, the Wind Chime Pokémon bobbing on invisible air currents.

"Snorlax, you ok?" Sam asked to which the Pokémon roared in return. "Good, use Crunch on that Chimecho."

"Forseti, try to move." Stephen was desperately calling out to his Pokémon, just short of running out and helping his off the battle field, however he knew that his Lucario was too headstrong and wouldn't let him try. "Use Extreme Speed on Snorlax."

"Don't worry Forseti, Chimecho use Heal Bell." Jessica called out to which the floating bell seemed to cheer.

Forseti tried to move first but once again was unable to, the Chimecho had by now floated up to the ceiling of the gym and tinkled the bell on it head sending out a pleasant soothing sound out over the battle field. However it was too late for Forseti who despite being cured of the paralysis had moved too early and was unable to do anything about it. As the Chimecho floated back down to the battle field Snorlax was standing in front of it and as with Rotom sunk its teeth into the opposing Pokémon. The Chimecho didn't stand a chance and fell to the floor.

"The Gym Leader's Chimecho is unable to battle! Gym Leader Jessica is out of the battle!" Zach was barely able to contain his excitement. He held up the green flag as Jessica returned the Chimecho to its Poké Ball.

"You did your best; hopefully Forseti can end that Snorlax now." Jessica looked across at Stephen, "It's all up to you now." Jessica slipped her arm around Stephen's shoulders. "Good luck."

"Forseti another Close Combat, if you please." Stephen made a sweeping gesture with his arm in an almost bowing movement as Forseti once again pounded away with its fists finally knocking the Snorlax out, with Forseti not far behind as he collapsed with exhaustion.

"The Challenger's Snorlax is unable to battle and the Gym Leaders Lucario is unfit to battle," Zach held up both flags as the two Pokémon were withdrawn to their Poké Balls.

"Great work as always Snorlax." Sam changed to his final Poké Ball. "It's all up to you, let's win this." Sam fumbled the Poké Ball onto the field in his excitement. Opening up it revealed a Drifloon who just floated in front of Sam, its face emotionless.

"I can't remember the last time I had such an exciting battle and days since I have been taken down to my final Pokémon." Stephen put the Luxury Ball back on his belt taking the premier ball next to it and throwing it into the air gracefully. "Lisa, come on out." The Premier Ball opened while flying up releasing a Milotic who 'flew' around the battle field and its opponent Drifloon who was still floating there simply ignoring the serpentine Pokémon.

By this time both Kei and Jessica had left the battlefield and were sitting on the side lines watching intently, with Alvin, who wasn't. He was using the Pokédex to collect information on the Gym Leaders Pokémon for later study.

"So what do you think will happen next?" Kei asked Jessica who looked at the two Pokémon on either side of the battlefield. She smiled in response.

"They'll do the exact same thing," Jessica leant back, put her hands behind her head and relaxed.

"Are you ready Sam?" Stephen called out to the young trainer who was now realising the dire situation he had found himself in. "I expect the same level of battling you have shown throughout this match. Don't quit on me now!"

"Use Hypnosis!" Both Stephen and Sam shouted out the commands simultaneously with their Pokémon responding promptly. Milotic moved first with her eyes glowing with an eerie light sending out waves of psychic energy toward the balloon Pokémon. Drifloon simply floated up and out of the way before gliding towards the Milotic, staring her right in the face and with his eyes glowing with a similar light sent out waves of psychic energy at the Pokémon who fell to the floor fast asleep.

"Good shot," Stephen dejectedly moaned as he looked at his Milotic slumped on the floor curled up.

"Darn straight!" Sam excitedly hopped from one foot to the other in anticipation, "Drifloon use Shadow Ball repeatedly on Milotic, we're so close to winning." The Drifloon responded firing a string of ghostly gloopy balls of 'stuff' which repeated slammed against the sleeping Milotic who was knocked around the battlefield sleeping all the time. After five hits Zach held up the green flag.

"Not yet," Stephen beckoned to Zach to put the flag down. "She's not finished yet." Lisa woke up yawning, showing very few signs of the repeated battering she had received from the Shadow Balls; she looked around to gather her bearings then focused on small purple balloon. "Angel, have fun with Hydro Pump." Stephen smiled and watched as the Milotic blasted away with a powerful jet of water instantly soaking Drifloon and knocking it to the floor.

Zach held up the red flag. "The Challenger's Drifloon is unable to battle, Challenger Sam is out of the battle, the Gym Leader's Stephen and Jessica win." Zach put the flags back under the referee's podium and walked over to Stephen who had returned Angel to her Premier Ball and was now standing shaking his head.

"I really thought he was going to beat me." Stephen looked across to Zach who was walking over to him.

"Do you want these?" Zach held two Möbius badges in his hands which Stephen took reluctantly.

"I really thought they'd actually beat us." He looked down at the badges which are shaped like a Möbius strip then across to the bench where Kei, Jessica and Alvin were sitting with Sam standing holding his Drifloon's Poké Ball in his hands "I had better give these to them, Sam was very close to winning. They both deserve the badge."

Stephen walked across to the group who were all talking with a quiet tone. Jessica looked up, for a brief moment the two Gym Leaders stared into each other's eyes. Jessica gave a slight smile and nodded, agreeing with Stephen's thoughts.

"Sam, Kei, I have something I would like to give you." Stephen held the badges behind his back. "That was one of the best battles we have experienced over the last few weeks. So in recognition of your talent and skill as Pokémon trainers, even though you didn't win the battle, I present you both with the Möbius badge." Stephen handed out the two badges to Sam and Kei who both stood there with a dumbfounded look on their faces. "Before you say anything, I lied about the match not being badge claimable. I didn't want you to panic and try too hard, just battle in your natural style." Sam and Kei looked across to Jessica who nodded and smiled and Alvin who was clapping his hands.

"Yes, I won the Möbius badge!" Kei and Sam cheered while hi-fiving each other.

"Well done you two," Alvin said while walking over to the group, "So what are your plans now?" He asked looking over at Jessica

"Well." Jessica looked over at Stephen who was looking at the other badges Sam had while talking about the battles he had and the leaders of the gyms. "We have been given clearance, well almost a demand, from the League Administrator to go out around Actopon to try and find these legendaries natural habitats." Sam and Kei instantly stopped talking and looked over at Jessica.

"Really?" Sam and Kei shouted in unison.

"No way!" Zach called out. "What legendaries?"

"Yes way," Stephen continued. "And don't worry I'll explain in a minute."


	4. Chapter 3: ReHitting the Open Road

Chapter 3: Re-hitting the Open Road

Stephen stood on a bench on the battlefield's sideline, waiting for Zach to get the staff at the Möbius Gym. He rolled his head around as he waited, before letting it fall back.

"You three can stay here if you want." Stephen seeming spoke at the ceiling of the gym. "This won't take long." He rolled his head again, this time turning to look at Sam, Kei and Alvin. "It's mostly giving a plan of action to the staff here."

As he finished the main door opened with Zach and seven other people entering the gym, four women and three more men.

"Who are they?" Sam whispered to Jessica. "Your gym trainers?"

"Well four of them are?" Jessica replied, pointing out the trainers, all of which had been battling outside. "Zach, Cathy, Terrance and Kimmy." Jessica moved her finger over to the remaining four. "The other four are the caretakers of the gym. They help run the place, cleaning the battlefields, sorting out the computers ... all sorts of things." Jessica explained.

Stephen beckoned them over, waiting for the murmuring to stop. "Right, nice of you all to make it." Jessica stood behind Stephen as he spoke. "As I'm sure Zach has been telling you Jessica and I have acquired some legendary Pokémon." For a second noise filled the gym, stopping instantly once Stephen raised a hand. "I am about to explain. Earlier today I received a package from an anonymous donator containing Cherish Balls which contained four young legendary Pokémon."

"Can we see them?" A girl in her early twenties, standing at the back asked.

"Sorry Cathy but no." Stephen shook his head. "They are back at the house. For now it is best that the Pokémon receive the minimum of human contact." Cathy sighed and looked down at the ground. "This is because the League Administrator has requested that Jessica and I investigate these Pokémon."

"But we're currently in the middle of the Gym Season." Zach stammered, shaking his head and throwing his arms forward in shock. "We can't just close the gym."

"The League Admin has cleared the Gym to close for however long this will take." Stephen explained.

"So what about us?" A deep voice filled the gym, odd when compared to the wire-y figure that it came from, the dark-skinned man glared at Stephen. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Train," Stephen smiled as he replied. "Terrance this is actually a good thing. Your four now get a chance to go away from Redux for your training." He hopped down off of the bench and walked over to the group. "Now it's up to you but I would suggest going up to Davenport as a group and training with some of the early league qualifiers. The majority of them congregate there so you will have a lot of high class competition."

"But what about trainers who are trying to challenge the Möbius Gym?" A shy voice trickled through. A girl in her late teens stood next to Stephen, looking up at him.

"We are going to use the 'Seven Badge Only' rule." He patted Kimmy's head; the short girl glaring at him. "Don't give me that look." Kimmy rolled her eyes and took a step back. "So it will be like the last couple of months of the season, just for a while longer than normal. It will mean reduced challengers, so that's why I would like if you all went away and train while Jessica and I are away."

"That's all fine and dandy but what about us?" The remaining four called out in unison.

"Think of this as paid leave for all of you." Jessica replied. "It's a once in a Blue-eyed Lunatone event. We will probably be gone for two months minimum."

"That's really it guys." Stephen continued. "The Gym has no pending challengers so we'll be leaving tomorrow." He dug into his trouser pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Jack, you'll be in charge of doing the shut down." He threw the keys to a middle-aged man, who clumsily caught them. "You know the drill."

"Sure thing," Jack replied. "How is the closure being explained?"

"You need to call the admin." Stephen answered. "Candace is getting the explanation ready." Jack nodded and walked off towards the back room. "As for the rest of you. You had better grab anything you'll need before Jack leaves. The gym will be locked down while Jess and I are away." The other seven nodded and followed Jack into the back of the gym.

"Now that has been sorted, we can get onto the fun stuff." Stephen turned to face Sam, Kei and Alvin.

"I'm not too sure if I trust your idea of fun." Alvin snarkily responded.

"HA! Funny guy," Stephen words dripped with sarcasm, before returning to an excited tone. "Anyway, Jessica and I need to plan where we are going; as well as how we can do data analysis on those Pokémon."

"Why not come with us?" Sam shouted out, his young eyes shining with eagerness. "It would be awesome to travel with two powerful trainers."

"Oh yes please!" Kei joined in with Sam's shouts, the two stopping after a glare from Alvin.

"They have a point." Alvin contemplated for a moment. "I would love to do analysis on those Pokémon. Plus I can get data on the habitats of some of the rarest Pokémon in the world."

"Well I don't have a problem going with you three for a while." Stephen looked over at Jessica, standing with her ruby red eyes glittering and a large smile on her face. "And Jess looks fine about it too." He gave Jessica a pat on the shoulder and headed towards the doors, with Alvin, Sam and Kei in tow.

As they left the gym, all five flinched as the setting sun caught their faces. After some muttered moaning about how it had gotten so late, Jessica snapped her fingers.

"I've just had a thought." She pointed at Alvin, her slender green white finger catching the light. "How are you three moving around?"

"Walking," Alvin replied, using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Why?"

"That's going to take far too long." Jessica pulled a wallet from her trouser pocket, taking a card from it. "Take this and buy yourselves some bicycles. It's my league account card." She handed the card over to Alvin. "The PIN is 0282. Guess why?" Jessica laughed as Alvin frowned. "Don't worry about the cost, there's a few hundred thousand on that card ... so I expect change." She and Stephen broke out laughing as they saw the stunned look on Sam, Kei and Alvin's faces.

"Just don't go nuts with it!" Stephen gave Alvin a rough pat on the shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. "The bike shop is to the north east." He pointed in the general direction. "While you are out it would be best if you gather any supplies you need. I don't want to waste any time tomorrow morning." He sighed. "We'll meet you back at the house ... You do remember how to get there?"

"I'm sure one of us will remember how to!" Kei gave sunny smile and a wave in reply.

"Good, we'll see you in a while then." Jessica smiled back at Kei before mounting her bicycle and turning to leave with Stephen.

As soon as Stephen walked through the front door he dashed into the living room collapsed onto the couch with a long drawn out sigh. Jessica chuckled and walked through into the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge.

"Drink up." She dropped the bottle of water onto Stephen's chest; he took a swig and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you think we should phone Aspen?" Stephen looked over at Jessica as she gracefully drunk from the bottle. "Just to let him know that we're going to be travelling with Alvin."

"How is it Aspen's business?" Jessica replied. "He doesn't need to constantly know what Alvin is doing."

"Maybe so but I think he may appreciate knowing what Alvin is doing." Stephen looked back up at the ceiling as he tapped his trouser pockets. "And he will be able to get some more information for us ... There it is!" He pulled his phone from a pocket and flipped it open, searching for Professor Aspen's number; he brought the phone up to his ear as it rang.

"Hello, this is the Redwell Town Pokémon Research Facility, Professor Aspen speaking." The Professor spoke in a deep and slightly menacing voice.

"You need a catchier name for that place." Stephen chuckled into the phone, only to receive an unnerving silence. "Anyway. Hello Professor, this is Stephen."

"I know lots of Stephens; you will need to be more specific than that." Stephen shuddered as Aspen's voice intimidated him.

"Fine, this is the Möbius Gym Leader Stephen Warren."

"Ah, good to hear from you Stephen," Aspen's voice seemed to lighten up. "Would you happen to be called about four Pokémon you received?"

_"Creepy bastard." _Stephen thought to himself. "Yes I am ... how did you know?"

"Candace phoned me. She told me about the four Pokémon and how you and Jessica have been asked to release them." Aspen coughed as he finished speaking.

"Well yeah, and I was phoning to tell you ..." Stephen tried to speak but was cut off.

"That you were planning on travelling with Alvin." Aspen finished Stephen's thought. "I figured as much."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Well it's not every day that you hear this sort of news." Aspen replied with a chuckle. "And it's a fantastic coincidence, Alvin will benefit greatly from assisting you find the natural habitats of those four Pokémon." He coughed again. "It is also a great chance to study those four species of Pokémon as they grow."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Stephen sighed as he thought. "Seeing as Alvin is travelling with that Sam kid ... they'll be heading east."

"Well, the Suicune you have more than likely came from The Eastern Basin and Darkrai could have easily have come from Birchwick Town." Aspen explained. "Latias tend to roam as a herd so I can't really help you there and Deoxys could have come from one of the many meteorites that hit Actopon around the same time the first Deoxys were discovered."

"Any idea which meteorites?" Stephen stood up from the couch and stretched, balancing the phone with his shoulder.

"As a wild guess ... Icebourne Mountain or the island to the south east of Springhall. Both were hit by sizable chunks and due to biological damage to the surrounding areas were quarantined. Perfect places for the Deoxys to form and breed."

"Thanks for the tips Professor." Stephen frowned as he thought of the information. "We will probably swing by at some point in the next couple of months."

"I hope so; it would be nice for you to give Alvin back to me at some point." Aspen chuckled. "Goodbye Stephen, give my best to Jessica."

"Bye Aspen, see you sometime soon-ish." Stephen took the phone from his ear and ended the call.

"Looks like we get to go travel in a group for a while," Jessica said cheerfully, leaving the living room and heading upstairs.

"I suppose." Stephen looked at the clock before following Jessica. "You want to start getting the gear ready before they get back?" Jessica simply looked back with a smile. "Silly question I know." He sighed. "It's going to be weird travelling with Sam, seeing as he's challenging the gyms." He stopped for a moment.

"What's up?" Jessica cocked her head to the side as she looked back, Stephen seemed lost in thought.

"He's a good trainer, a little rough around the edges, just like any kid." Stephen shook his head. "I don't know why but ... there is something else. Jess, did you feel anything about him?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary no," Jessica closed her eyes and rubbed her temple with a finger. "But I know what you mean."

"Maybe it's just the Pallet Town thing." Stephen shook his head and continued up the stairs. "It doesn't matter; it might be worth spending a little time with him refining his skills."

The two entered their rather large bedroom, which was filled with items Stephen and Jessica collected during their journeys. Ranging from small trinkets and memorabilia, to reproductions of the trophies won in league tournaments. Against the back wall were two beds which were separated by a small table, above each bed was a large frame, inside of which were all of the badges that the two trainers had won over the years along with medals from the league competitions.

The opposite wall was solely made up of plate glass windows; anyone lying in the beds had a fantastic view the grounds. Stephen walked over to the far bed, got on his hands and knees and crawled under it, while Jessica sat on the other.

"Don't just sit there." Stephen called out from under the bed, to which Jessica groaned before standing up, walking behind Stephen. "You need to get your bag." He received a quick kick in the bum, the jolt causing him to band his head on the wooden frame. "Ow!" Jessica giggled slightly as Stephen rubbed his head.

After looking under his bed Stephen pulled out an object. "Oh wow, it's been a while since I have used this." Stephen spoke with glee in his voice while holding up a small beige backpack. The backpack was covered in a multitude of pockets each of which had a small stylised Poké Ball logo on them. Jessica turned and laughed; she shook her head and went back to rummaging through her wardrobe looking for her gear.

"How long has that been under there?" Jessica grunted as she moved a heavy object in her wardrobe. "And why am I physically moving this crap?"

"About 5 years and because you're a silly girl?" Stephen teasingly replied. He shook his head before focusing back on his bag, checking in the various pockets and compartments. "Everything's still here. Well nearly everything ... wait ... where's my empty Cherish Ball?" He looked over at Jessica who was sitting on her bed while telekinetically sorting through the mess.

"Where is my damn bag?" She looked over at Stephen, and cocked an eye. "Your empty Cherish Ball ... you put it in the safe."

"Thanks." He hurriedly left the bedroom; returning a couple of minutes later, tossing the deactivated ball into his bag.

"Speaking of Cherish Balls ..." Jessica motioned towards a table where the Cherish Balls they had received. "Are you going to let those four out?" Stephen walked over to the balls; he picked one of them up, running his fingers over the sticker, 491.

"No." Stephen stared at the ball in his hand. "I don't want to get attached to these Pokémon; they are going to be released, we need to minimise human contact." Stephen put the Cherish Ball down, and went back to readying his gear. Jessica took them off the night stand and released the Pokémon inside onto her bed. The Latias, Suicune, Darkrai and Deoxys all started to play on the soft bed, before seeing Stephen who was back to crawling under his bed pulling out his exploration gear and jumping. It was a couple of minutes before Stephen came to his senses.

"Jessica ..." Stephen was cut off by Latias slamming into his chest. "Why?" His voice was hoarse as he recovered from the impact, Latias rubbing her neck against his.

"They need to spend some time out of those balls." Jessica stoked Latias' wing, the Eon Pokémon squeaking in delight. "Even if they just sleep on the floor downstairs," Stephen sighed and stood up, supporting Latias' weight as she continued to embrace him.

"But that's where Alvin, Kei and Sam are sleeping." As soon as he finished the door bell rang. Jessica's eyes flashed blue as she opened the door.

"H...Hello?" Alvin called out as he walked into the house. He looked up the stairs to see Stephen standing at the top, Latias still in his arms. "Wha...?"

"Jessica released them in the bedroom." Stephen bluntly stated before setting Latias down. "They're going to be allowed to roam the house tonight."

"I thought we were going to limit human contact?" Alvin looked up questioningly as Sam and Kei ran into the house, barging into the living room.

"We are." Stephen sighed. "We're going to try and limit the amount of people who see these four." He moved out of the way as Jessica walked down the stairs, with Suicune and Deoxys closely following. "It's going to be next to impossible to stop them having contact with the five of us."

"Four." Jessica looked over her shoulder with a smile. "You four, I'm a Pokémon too dummy. I can spend as much time as I want with them." He turned to face Alvin. "You, Kei and Sam will be sleeping in the living room tonight. We're not exactly set up for guests."

"Hey I'm used to sleeping on the open road in a tent." Sam popped his head out from the living room. "I'm just thankful to be somewhere warm tonight."

Alvin laughed and shook his head. "Too true."

Stephen chuckled and walked down the stairs, leaving Latias to her nap. He entered the living room with Jessica and Alvin close behind; Suicune and Deoxys continued their exploration of the house. Kei was busy reading a magazine as everyone piled into the room, finding a seat.

For a while the group sat and talked, the conversation following no particular order drifting from subject to subject. From Sam's proud boasting over his gym battles, to Stephen explaining what he thought about some newly discovered Pokémon.

After a couple of hours everyone was beginning to feel tired, Kei had already fallen asleep on the couch with Alvin covering her with a blanket. Latias had joined her on the couch and refused to leave. Suicune and Deoxys had fallen asleep against each other behind one of the other chairs. Darkrai however was still upstairs.

Stephen, Jessica and Alvin had left the kids in the living room and were sitting around the dining table quietly chatting; while Sam had prepared his sleeping bag and was lying on the floor next to the heater, listening in.

"What time will we be leaving tomorrow?" Alvin picked up his watch and started to fiddle with it.

"And how far is it to the next city?" Sam piped in. "In fact what is the next city?"

"I would like to leave around about eight in the morning." Stephen replied tapping the table for a moment. "We can hold off to nine if we have to." He leaned back on his chair to look over at Sam. "It's about thirty miles to Rockmount City and about half of that is uphill." Sam groaned and flopped back.

"It isn't as bad as it sounds." Jessica added, her voice a sweet whisper. "The road is designed to make the climb easy on foot or cycle."

"Let's aim to leave at eight."Alvin yawned. "It would be best to get to the foot of the mountain as soon as possible." He stood up and stretched, stifling another yawn. "I'm so tired."

Stephen looked over at the three legendary Pokémon. "I think it's best if we leave those four out tonight." He yawned as he stood up and walked towards the door; Jessica followed, rubbing her eyes.

"Darkrai's up in our bedroom." Jessica mumbled as she staggered along. "Along with the Cherish Balls."

"That's fine, it's not like there will be any trouble tonight." Alvin sighed as he dropped to the floor. "See you guys in the morning." He gave a slight wave to Stephen and Jessica before they left the room, closing the door behind them.

The two walked up to their bedroom, opening the door to find Darkrai had fallen asleep on a chair in the corner of the room. Keeping quiet Stephen crawled into bed while Jessica pulled a box from under her bed.

"How are you planning on taking?" Stephen asked as Jessica lifted the box onto her bed opening it to reveal a large number of neatly arranged Poké Balls.

"Not sure yet," Jessica responded while staring down at the Poké Balls, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, along with a few differing types of ball in the box. She picked one of the Poké Balls up and placed it on her belt. "Well Ray is coming with me no matter what." Ray is an Empoleon which Jessica received from Professor Aspen when she started her Career as a trainer. "And I have to take Abigail; I'd be lost without her." Jessica clicked her Absol's Poké Ball onto her belt. Jessica pulled out a Great Ball, clicking it to her belt. "You'll be perfect for those times the computers at the Pokémon centres annoy the hell out of me Hakha." Hakha is a Porygon-Z that Jessica caught as a Porygon during her journey around Kanto, it was well known for 'playing' with computers.

For a while Jessica rummaged around inside the box. "Oh there's my Safari Ball, whose is it?" Jessica mused as she held the ball up. "Ah yes, it's Magik, forgot about him." Magik is Jessica's Breloom which she caught as a Shroomish in the Pastoria Great Marsh in Sinnoh. Jessica grabbed a Repeat Ball. "I had better take you too Blobby, it's nice to play mimic sometimes." Blobby is one of Jessica's 50 or so ditto, but it's the only one she uses for battles, the rest just have a good time being rented out to trainers.

"Well that's five, you taking a sixth?" Stephen muttered as he rolled onto his side, snuggling down into his blanket.

"No, five should be enough." Jessica tidied the box of Poké Balls away before clambering into her bed. "Who are you taking?"

Stephen looked over at Jessica. "Arkbird," He simply responded. "Oh and you," He smiled at Jessica, before rolling back over and closing his eyes. "Good night Jessica, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

Stephen's eyes jarred open, wincing in pain at the sound of the alarm clock going off. He lunged towards the source of the blaring noise, swatting at the buttons before finding one that shut off the alarm, taking a moment to look at the time, 8AM. No sooner had the alarm died off he collapsed back into bed, curling up in the warm blanket and closing his eyes.

Just as he got comfortable he felt a hand grab hold of his ankle, he just sighed and his best to ignore it. What he couldn't ignore was the scratching of fingers over the sole of his foot. He burst out laughing as he bolted upright. He looked towards the end of the bed to find Jessica standing with his foot in her hand while smiling deviously.

"Now that you're awake," Jessica dropped his foot and stood with her hands on her hips. "Get up and give me my morning hug." Stephen got out of bed and playfully glared at Jessica as he walked towards her. For a moment the two stared into each other's eyes, pale and joyous blue meeting vibrant and passionate red. The Human and Gardevoir smiled as they threw their arms around each other, a soothing warmth flowing through their bodies.

"Happy?" Stephen whispered into Jessica's ear while nosing the fleshy growth.

"Very." She tittered before releasing him from the embrace. Jessica turned, grabbing her bag and flinging it onto her shoulder. "Get dressed and get your stuff, I'll meet you down stairs." As she left the room Jessica looked over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of Stephen stripping out of his nightwear. The two made eye contact, resulting in a Jessica receiving a sock to the face. She hurriedly left the room before a second could make contact.

A few minutes later Stephen bounded down the stairs wearing his usual clothes, an old black and red long sleeved t-shirt, however the left sleeve extension was missing, leaving his lower left arm bare. He coupled the lopsided t-shirt with a pair of well worn jeans and sneakers. He casually swung the door to the living room open and was greeted by a red and white blur.

After several minutes Stephen recovered from the shock to find Latias sitting on his chest with a look of utter glee on her face. He sighed and pulled her Cherish Ball from his belt and quickly returned Latias to it.

"It is far too early for that." Stephen held up the remained three Cherish Balls and returned Suicune, Deoxys and Darkrai, who apparently roamed around the garden during the night. "Are you three all set to go?" Stephen asked Alvin, Sam and Kei; the three nodded in reply.

"Yeah we're all ready and raring." Sam cheerfully replied as he headed for the door.

"Good, let's get outside, get the bikes set and go." Stephen turned and led the group out of the house.

Over the next half an hour the group made their final preparations to leave, before moving the front of the house and saddling up their bikes.

Alvin and Sam had the map out and were arguing over which route to take, while Kei watched on giggling quietly to herself.

Stephen looked back at the house he had lived in for the last eight years while serving as Gym Leader. "It'll be nice to leave this place so I can finally get back on the open road." Stephen's eyes shimmered slightly as gave a weak smile. "Still, I'm going to miss being here." Jessica patted Stephen on the shoulder.

"Come on, stop reminiscing and let's get going!" Jessica said in her own cheery way. "Although, I wouldn't let those two lead the way." Jessica pointed towards Alvin and Sam who were still arguing over which route to take.

"Not going to be a problem Jess." Stephen jokingly commented as he slowly rode up to Alvin and Sam. "HEY!" Stephen shouted so he could be heard over the arguing, causing Alvin and Sam to stop and turn to face Stephen. "Good. Now I have you attention, I'll be able to show you which way we are going to go." Stephen reached across so he could trace a path on the map. "We'll stick to the northern edge of the city. There is no reason for us to head into town so we should have less people wanting to talk to me or Jessica. We will follow the southern route to Rockmount City ... it's longer but is a lot less steep." Stephen looked around to check if Kei and Jessica were ready as Alvin put the map away, before looking down at the Pokénav he had attached to the handle bar of his bike.

"Well it's coming up to twenty to nine. So if everyone is ready I think it's time to leave." Stephen stated to which the other four nodded in agreement. "Ok let's go!" and with that the five trainers set off on their bikes.

Over the next four hours the group made steady progress. Thankfully the early hour meant that, as Stephen had hoped, the transit through Redux City was unhindered by citizens wishing to talk to the Gym Leaders. As they made their way around the outskirts of the city, an occasional break in the suburbia allowed for breath taking glimpses of the Actopon Regions landscape. Towering in the distance was the Peak of Rock Mountain, a monolith compared to the flat rolling plains that surrounded it.

As the group approached the eastern route out of the city the area around them suddenly changed. In a blink of an eye they left the sleeping suburbs and found themselves in the crisp clean countryside, the meadows slowing drifting by as the group trundled along on their bicycles. From the side of the road the group would see the usual fare of small grassland Pokémon, with the occasional Rattata or Skitty dashing across the road and Taillow and Starly flying from tree to tree.

Despite, or possibly in fact of, the early hour, several trainers were working hard along the route. Most were travelling on foot, carrying only one or two Pokémon with them. And despite Stephen's attempts to stop him, Sam had to battle as many as he could.

"I still can't believe it!" Sam chattered away as he led the group along the route, not looking where he was going. "That guy had a Hippowdon. It was tough for Snorlax, I'm sure glad you had that revive Jessica." He gave Jessica a smile, before looking across at Stephen, who was staring wide eyed as Sam swerved along the road. "So how far before we hit the mountain?"

"Well if you would look where you were going..." Stephen forcefully sighed as Sam turned around.

Moments later Sam came to a screeching halt, with Stephen having to evade his stationary bicycle. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Sam shouted a few of the small Pokémon that had been nearby scurrying away. "You said this wasn't going to be steep!" Sam turned to face Stephen, staring accusingly at him.

"I said it was going to be less steep than the main route." Stephen emphasised the word 'less'.

"It's going to be impossible to cycle up that hill." Kei whined slightly as she slumped over the handlebar. "We've been going for hours."

Jessica dismounted her bicycle, pushing it towards a grassy bank at the side of the road. "Well let's have lunch now." She opened one of the panniers on her bicycle and pulled out two clear plastic boxes, each filled with food, before resting it down on the back.

"Cool, food." Sam pedalled towards the back before jumping off his bicycle, letting it fall to the floor with a crash.

"Maybe I won't feel as tired after some lunch." Kei gave a weak smile as she carefully laid her bike on the ground next to Jessica's. Unlike Sam, Kei had been very careful not to do any damage to her new bike. "What did you bring along?" Jessica looked across at Kei with a mouth full of sandwich and mumbled unintelligibly.

Kei laughed at Jessica. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Kei sarcastically said while wagging a finger at Jessica. "It's not very good manners." Kei dropped herself next to Jessica, grabbing a sandwich.

Stephen and Alvin left Kei, Sam and Jessica to chatter away as they had their picnic, choosing to stop underneath the shade of a nearby group of trees. The two sat side by side, leaning against a large Elm, turned away from the road.

Stephen rolled one of the Cherish Balls in his hand, taking care not to hit the button on the front.

"Whose is it?" Alvin asked Stephen as he stared intently at the ball.

"Darkrai's," Came the one word reply from Stephen. "Can I borrow your Pokédex for a moment?" Alvin fished the small device out of his bag. "It would be nice to know a little more about it." He broke his gaze at the ball to look at Alvin.

"Him," Alvin said as he passed Stephen the Pokédex. "You mean him right, not it."

"Bit presumptive, aren't you?" Stephen took the Pokédex from Alvin with a frown. "How do you know Darkrai is a male?"

"I did scan him when he was released from his Cherish Ball." Alvin emphasized the gender as he spoke, shaking his head slightly.

"Sh ... Shut up." Stephen gave a slight laugh as he opened the Pokédex. The brightly coloured touch screen flickered on, displaying a Poké Ball that filled with the colours of a master ball as it loaded. The screen faded before displaying a complex array of buttons and menus. Alvin leaned over and pressed a few buttons, bringing up Darkrai's page. For a moment Stephen just stared at the screen. "Fuck me ... There is a ton information here, more than I've ever seen in a Pokédex." Stephen poked Alvin who was idly watching his sister talking to Jessica and Sam. "What's the deal?"

"Hmmmm? Oh yeah, that's a research Pokédex. Has more data than the standard one given to trainers, it's full of info that field researchers use, most of the data is still being confirmed or re-analysed before getting public release." Alvin explained as Stephen flicked through the reams of data. "What are you looking for?"

"Mostly what is known about Darkrai as a species," Stephen replied picking up the Cherish Ball with his free hand. "There doesn't seem to be a lot."

"Darkrai are elusive." Alvin took the Pokédex from Stephen. "Most of the information in here is based on two reports: one from Sinnoh and another from Almia. The report from Almia had a lot more reliable data; it was gathered from a group of Pokémon Rangers in an incident at the Altru Inc. Headquarters."

"Fascinating!" Stephen's voice was dripping with playful sarcasm. Alvin glared at him, only to receive a fit of giggles from his trouble. "Lighten up; I do care about where the data comes from ... just not enough to hear about it." He held the Cherish Ball out in front of Alvin. "You want to get some more hard data on Darkrai?" Alvin nodded in reply.

"Darkrai come on out." The Cherish Ball popped open in Stephen's hand with a flash of light. The light dissipated leaving Darkrai sitting on the floor, his white hair billowing out behind him.

"Hi Darkrai, how are you feeling?" Stephen asked Darkrai, the Pitch Black Pokémon simply stared back with a quizzical look in his deep blue eyes. "Nothing, huh? Only to be expected you are still young." Stephen looked across at Alvin. "There goes my first plan, just ask them where they came from." Alvin laughed, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "Do you want to take a closer look at him?"

Stephen looked forward, only to see that the Darkrai had disappeared. "Wait, where did he go?"

Alvin pointed up and Stephen followed the line to see the Darkrai jumping from tree branch to tree branch, occasionally phasing into the shadows only to pop out somewhere else.

"We are not here to play; we need to know a more about you, so come down here so we can get a closer look." Darkrai jumped off the branch landing a couple of meters away from Stephen. "Good, now..." Stephen trailed off as he saw the Pokémon start to run away from him and Alvin. After running a few meters Darkrai turned around to see Stephen holding up the cherish ball from which it came.

"Why?" Alvin pulled Stephen's arm down. "He just wants to play."

"I'm not here to bond; I'm here to find out information about this Pokémon then release it." Stephen bit his lip and turned his head away slightly as to hide the sadness in his eyes from Alvin. "Darkrai, please come back here so we can take a closer look at you." Stephen beckoned Darkrai to come back, the Pokémon reluctantly agreed and came back to Stephen sitting in front of him. "Good. Now, Alvin and I are just going to have a look at you so we can get some data. Just relax." Stephen put his hand on the Pokémon's shoulder and immediately Darkrai started to rub his cheek on Stephen's hand. Stephen tried to remove his hand but the Pokémon grabbed his arm and closed its eyes while laying his head on Stephen's hand.

Alvin decided it would be better not to comment on the tear he saw run down Stephen's face but rather get on with the task of recording as much data about Darkrai as he could while it was resting.

For twenty minutes neither of them talked and Stephen barely moved; however his mind was racing. He was torn over what he should do with the four young Pokémon we had been given by the league. "_I cannot bond with them, they are not mine to keep and train. Yet they seem to want to bond with me, probably because they are so young, they just want a parent to care for them."_ Another tear ran down his cheek. "_Damn, I have to keep myself together," _He felt Alvin wipe the tear from his cheek.

"Try not to think about it." Alvin whispered. "It's better if they can act naturally with you, rather than trying to keep them isolated."

"I'll do my best." Stephen returned the resting Darkrai to his Cherish Ball. "I need something to eat before we get going." Stephen looked over at Jessica, Sam and Kei as he and Alvin quickly tidied up.

Sam lay on his back staring at the sky; the lunch had done wonders for his motivation. He looked over at Kei and Jessica, the two locked in a conversation about something girly, but he knew better than to disturb them. Sam let out a long slow sigh, closing his eyes as a rogue cloud masked the bright sun.

Without warning Sam was sent flying, slamming into the ground with a yelp. He jumped up staring at the ground, only seeing a small hole where whatever attacked him had retreated down.

"Sam you alright?" Jessica called out with a worried tone of voice. "What was that about?"

"I'm fine." He called back, wincing as he rubbed his back. "Something hit me really hard." He unclipped a Poké Ball from his belt. "Pikachu, I need you." The Poké Ball split open, releasing the yellow mouse. "Pikachu can you take a look at that hole for me?" The Pikachu nervously walked up to the small hole in the ground and peered in.

"Pika!" Pikachu sounded scared as he looked back at Sam; shaking his head he slowly edged away from the hole.

"Is there something down there you don't like the look of?" Sam crouched down looking his Pokémon in the eye.

"Chu, Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu responded, nervously glancing around. "Pi?" Pikachu looked down to see the ground cracking at his feet. Moments later Pikachu was send sprawling onto his front, the thunderbolt tail sticking up into the air. Sam looked past his Pokémon to see a small brown cylinder with two small black eyes and a red nose poking out of the ground.

"DIGLETT!" The small Pokémon cried out in a voice unfittingly loud for its size. Sam's Pikachu stood up and walked over to the Diglett, his acting passive while speaking hurriedly. However Pikachu's attempts at reconciling failed as the Diglett ducked back underground, tunnelling between Pikachu's legs before knocking the yellow mouse onto his back.

Pikachu jumped back up, with the red pouches on his cheeks sparking with electricity. Sam ran around behind his Pokémon.

"Looks like this Diglett isn't going to play fair, so let's teach him a lesson." Sam was completely focused on the Diglett in front on him, unaware that the other four where watching but keeping their distance. "Okay Pikachu use Iron Tail." Pikachu responded and jumped into the air its tail glowing with a silvery light before rolling over in mid air and slamming it against the Diglett.

However Pikachu landed on the ground with a thump and the Diglett was nowhere to be seen. "Pikachu be careful, that Diglett is underground." Sam called out to his Pokémon. Pikachu nodded and pricked its ears up trying to hear the Diglett moving underground. Sam quickly changed his mind and held up Pikachu's Poké Ball.

"Pikachu return." A red beam pulled Pikachu back into his Poké Ball; with a deft flick on his wrist Sam clipped Pikachu's Poké Ball back onto his belt while changing to another Poké Ball. "Go Drifloon."

The purple balloon Pokémon came out of its Poké Ball, floating above the hole where the Diglett had been. There was a rumble as Diglett remerged forcing its head up against what it thought would be a Pikachu, but only hit thin air.

"Ha, got you now. Drifloon use Hypnosis." Sam punched the air as Diglett look around confused. Drifloon floated over towards the Mole Pokémon, his eyes glowing with an eerie light, sending out waves of psychic energy toward the hapless Diglett. Moments later the Diglett had slumped forward, fast asleep.

"Excellent, now use Shadow Ball Drifloon." Drifloon responded firing off a ball of shadowy goop at the sleeping Pokémon, the hit causing Diglett's body to bounce around in its hole.

"And another one, but be careful." Sam's Drifloon fired another ball of shadowy goop; the ball making the slightest of contact, just enough to hurt the Diglett without causing any major damage.

Sam pulled an empty Poké Ball out of his bag, clicking the button to enlarge and activate it. "Good job Drifloon, it looks a bit weaker now. Go Poké Ball!" Sam threw the Poké Ball at the sleeping Diglett; the ball hit the still sleeping Pokémon on the back of the head, bouncing up into the air while splitting open with a loud pop. The Diglett disappeared into the ball with a bright flash of light and the ball closed dropping to the floor.

Sam looked on nervously as the Poké Ball shook violently, then it shook again with noticeably less energy, the ball shook for a third time with even less movement. Sam bit his lower lip, hoping that the ball would stay closed. Each second seemed to drag as the Poké Ball stayed motionless, the tension rising.

A loud click broke the silence, the Poké Ball emitting sparks as the Diglett stopped his struggle to escape.

Sam cheered, punching the air with both fists before pulling his Drifloon into a hug; the Balloon Pokémon deforming with the tight hug, bouncing back into shape as he was released. "Thank you Drifloon, when we get to the next city you'll be getting a treat." Sam held up Drifloon's Poké Ball, returning him as he walked over to his newly caught Diglett.

"Congratulations Sam that was a good capture." Jessica smiled and clapped as Sam picked up his Poké Ball. "So, what name are you going to give your new Pokémon?"

"Diglett, of course," Sam shrugged. "That is what he is called after all." Jessica's smile instantly vanished, replaced with glaring rage.

"Excuse me?" She spoke through gritted teeth, her anger building. Kei whimpered slightly, shuffling away as Jessica clenched her fists.

"Wha...?" Sam stammered as Jessica's glare burned through him. "What's wr ... wr ... wrong?"

Jessica growled, opening her mouth to shout. Sam flinched but nothing came but a gasp. He looked over to see Stephen standing next to Jessica, his hand resting on her shoulder. Jessica was panting softly, her expression calming and eyes closed.

"Jess, it's okay ... calm down ... It wasn't a personal attack on you," Stephen's voice was barely audible, he stroked Jessica's shoulder. She opened her eyes; the rage had dissipated, replaced with her usual serene composure.

"What just happened?" Kei whimpered as she stood up. "Why was Jessica angry?"

"Sorry for scaring you Kei." Jessica smiled, tilting her head to the side as she looked over at the scared young girl. "I just got a little out of control." She looked back over at Sam, the teen shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry." Sam's voice jittered as he spoke. "But I can't think of what name to give my Diglett."

"Well try," Jessica took a deep breath. "It is better to give Pokémon personal names. Pokémon feel closer to their trainer when they have a personal name." Sam nodded, also taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Would you mind letting your Diglett out for me?" Alvin asked as he waved his Pokédex in the air. "The 'dex's info might help you with you naming." Sam tossed the Poké Ball forward releasing the Diglett, the flash faded with Diglett already buried in the ground.

"Diglett, the Mole Pokémon." The Pokédex's electronic voice sounded bored. "Diglett burrows through the ground at a shallow depth. However its skin is very thin. If it is exposed to light, its blood heats up, causing it to grow weak." Alvin scrolled to the page which showed the moves Sam's Diglett knew.

"This Diglett knows the following moves" Alvin declared to the group. "Dig, obviously, Scratch, Sand Attack and ... Pursuit?" He frowned as he read out the last move, looking up at Stephen and Jessica confused. "Diglett don't usually learn Pursuit."

"As far as I can remember, they don't learn it naturally as they grow." Stephen mused as he racked his brain.

"Breeding," Jessica cut in. "Diglett learns Pursuit through breeding. However it is extraordinarily rare for it to be seen in the wild."

"How so?" Sam asked. He knelt down next to his Diglett, petting the small Pokémon on the head as it bobbed on the ground.

"Because it requires a female Diglett or Dugtrio to breed with another species of Pokémon altogether." Jessica shuddered slightly. "The first Pokémon that comes to mind is Absol." All four looked at Jessica with a large hint of disgust on their expressions.

"Eugh ... I don't even want to imagine how that works." Alvin grimaced as he closed his Pokédex. "It's nearly as bad as Skitty and Wailord."

"Yeah ... Wailord can also breed with Diglett." Jessica replied with a cheeky smile.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP AND SHUT UP!" Alvin covered his ears in an attempt to ignore Jessica. "I can't unsee that!"

"Alvin, how do Pokémon breed?" Kei asked in an almost cliché way. Alvin simply blushed, replying in a hushed whisper that he would explain later, while silently hoping Kei would forget about it.

"Chase." Sam changed the subject back to his Diglett. "I'm going to call you Chase, is that ok?" He petted Chase as he bobbed excitedly, nodding frantically.

"Why Chase, Sam?" Kei asked, crouching to pet Sam's Diglett.

"Because the move chases Pokémon who are trying to switch out of the battle?" Sam shrugged as he thought of an explanation.

Jessica looked down and shook her head. "_It's a start but he has to get a lot better with the naming."_ She then looked across to see Stephen, Alvin and Kei tidying their bikes up and getting ready to leave. She flicked her eyes down at her wrist, before double taking, staring down at her wrist in shock. "_Damn, where did I put my ... You forgot it didn't you Jess."_ Jessica buried her face in her hands.

"Forgot your Pokétch Jess?" Stephen called over with laughter in his voice as he walked over pushing his bike. Jessica simply grumbled from behind her hands. "I'll take that as a yes." Stephen stopped next to Jessica who parted her fingers so she could see him. "Then you'll be glad I brought this." Stephen took out of his pocket a black Pokétch with a white wrist strap, which had Jessica's name written on it.

Jessica slowly dragged her hands from her face, snatching the Pokétch from Stephen while avoiding his teasing gaze. "Where would I be without you?" Stephen chuckled, giving Jessica a pat on the shoulder. She smiled and shook her head before looking at her Pokétch.

"Okay, it is 12:30 now." Jessica sighed and tapped the side of her head "If we hit the mountain now, we should make it to Rockmount City by about 7 p.m. give or take thirty minutes depending on how fast we can go as a group." A low groan went through the group before Kei perked up.

"At least we will make it before the end of the day." Kei cheerfully jumped onto her bicycle. "That way I get to sleep in a bed tonight." Kei sped off along the road up the mountain.

Alvin quickly stuffed his Pokédex into his bag, mounted his bicycle and gave chase to Kei; all the while shouting at his sister to slow down. Jessica smiled as she watched Alvin and Kei sprint off into the distance, smiling and rolling her eyes at Stephen and Sam before mounted her bicycle and following.

As Stephen checked to make sure nothing had been left behind Sam mounted his bicycle, rolling it back and forth while waiting for Stephen.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam shyly spoke, as if intimidated by the fact he had been left alone with a Gym Leader.

"Go ahead Sam." Stephen looked over his shoulder to reply before focusing back on his bicycle.

"What was up with Jessica when I said I wasn't going to give Diglett a name?" Sam sheepishly asked as he nervously rubbed his arm.

Stephen sighed, straightening up as he finished tidying up. "Sam, you have to understand; Jessica is unique. She is the only Pokémon in history to become a Pokémon Trainer themselves." He mounted his bicycle, looking over at Sam. "But before that she was my Pokémon." Sam's eyebrows rose in mild surprise. "Yeah, Jessica was my starter and for ten years I trained and used her in battle. She was a key component in my team." Stephen beckoned for Sam to start riding as he slowly pedalled away.

"She always said that having a personal name made her feel unique." Stephen smiled and looked up into the sky. "In her mind it showed that I truly cared for her." He let out a long wistful sigh as he brought up old memories. "Ever since Jessica became a trainer herself, she has always championed the concept of 'nicknaming' Pokémon. She isn't usually so aggressive about it though."

"So why did she shout at me then?" Sam asked as he slowly rode alongside Stephen, taking care to watch the road as it began to wind its way up the mountain.

"It was more the way you said 'Because that is what he is called'." Stephen suddenly swerved, narrowly avoiding a Sentret that scurried across the road. "To her you sounded like you didn't care for your Pokémon, that they were just your tools. Now I know and deep down she knows that isn't true, you're too nice of a guy to be like that." Sam looked away, blushing slightly as he remembered the way he had been thinking and speaking.

"I guess I was being a little cold hearted." Sam spoke in a low voice, embarrassed by his actions.

"Well don't dwell on it." Stephen looked up the twisting road and sighed. "Besides ... we have a literal mountain to climb and an insane little girl to catch." Sam coughed a laugh, a smile returning to his face. The two began to speed up as they followed the twisting road.

The sun was beginning to set as the group arrived on the outskirts of Rockmount City. However the weary travellers, exhausted from their seven hour journey up the mountain, were given a glorious reward for their effort.

Before them was a beautiful landscape, a city seemingly growing out of the mountain rock. The buildings following the slopes and ridges of the mountain; every individual house was uniquely shaped and positioned, fitting perfectly onto the mountain. The streets were draped along the side of the mountain like spaghetti, each one twisting and turning along the contours of the mountain. To top it all off, the city was bathed in a beautiful golden yellow from the setting sun.

The group slowly made their way towards the town centre, the twisting streets made it difficult to work out what way they were going. As a result it took nearly forty-five minutes, a lot of double backing and some squabbling, to find the Pokémon Centre ... that was only 500 meters from where they had started.

As the group finally entered the centre of town they were greeted with yet another fantastic view. The centre of Rockmount City is a plateau, with the rest of the city tiered around and below it. Most of the area on the plateau is given up to businesses and office space, along with the Pokémon Centre and Rockmount City's Pokémon Gym. However a large park sits on the edge of the plateau, offering jaw dropping views of the western half of Actopon.

"Wait ... we cycled all of THAT in one day?" Alvin exclaimed as he looked down towards Redux City.

"Yeah! One fourteen hour long day." Sam whined as he sat on the grass. "I just wanna eat and sleep."

"Alvin my legs hurt, carry me." Kei grabbed onto her brother as she fell off of her bicycle. Alvin wobbled as he sister pulled on him, nearly being toppled by Kei.

"Don't worry Kei, I'll carry you." Jessica smiled as Kei released her brother and struggled to her feet. Her eyes flashed blue as she lifted Kei onto her shoulders; the young girl gripping on to Jessica's dense green hair.

"Are going to be okay Jess?" Alvin looked on, slightly worried about his sister. "I can carry her if you want."

"I will be fine." Jessica rolled her eyes, a pale blue tint catching the setting sun. "Being a psychic Pokémon is awesome." She turned to look at Stephen and Sam, the two looking over the city. "Can you two gentlemen please take mine and Kei's bicycle to the Pokémon Centre?" Sam and Stephen both scowled at Jessica, the Gardevoir smiling back. The scowls quickly changed to a look of defeat and a sigh. "Thanks boys!" Jessica teasingly cheered before walking off, Kei sleepily bobbing with each step and Alvin closely following, pushing his bicycle.

Stephen and Sam arrived at the Pokémon Centre with Sam rather clumsily pushing both his and Kei's bicycles; a thin trickle of blood coming down the back of both of his legs, thanks to the pedals on their new bicycles having sharp points for better grip and those same sharp points jabbing him if the bicycle got to close to his legs. Stephen collected Alvin's bicycle and went around to the bike shed at the back of the centre.

"Stephen?" Sam hesitated as he spoke, deep in thought.

"Hmmm?" Stephen replied while looking for a space to put the five bikes. "What do you want?"

"How did you and Alvin meet?" Sam stumbled over his words as he quickly added "If you don't mind me asking?"

Stephen laughed as he placed his and Jessica's bicycles next to a rail, threading the lock through the spokes of the front wheels. "Alvin was my next door neighbour. I was six when he was born so I spent a lot of my last four years in Janham Town with him." He looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with Sam before looking back at the lock, securing it against the rail. "Even by the time he was four and I was preparing to leave he was desperate to learn about Pokémon, he would sit in my room trying to read the books and guides on Pokémon I had received before I started."

Stephen sat on the tarmac floor of the bike shed smiling to himself; it has been a while since he had thought about his childhood. "After I left he apparently stole all the books out of my room and read them non-stop for weeks." Stephen looked across at Sam who was taken aback by the amount of things being told to him. He shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Sorry, I can get a little carried away when I start reminiscing." He moved Alvin, Kei and Sam's bicycles to a near-by rail and effortlessly locked them up; he gave the locks a quick tug to check that they were secure before turning to leave.

Sam remained silent as he followed Stephen around to the front of the Pokémon Centre. The two walked in to find Jessica, Alvin and Kei sitting at a large table with a generous spread of food. Sam immediately smiled at the sight of such deliciousness.

"Save us any?" Sam joked as he walked up to the table, sitting down between Alvin and Kei; he grabbed a plate of food and ravenously ate. Stephen followed but rather pulled up a chair and sat on the edge of the table, slowly sipping from the drink Jessica had got for him.

Between mouthfuls of food Sam asked. "So what do we know about the Rockmount City Gym?"

"The Rockmount City Pokémon Gym." Kei read from the league guide book, to which Stephen mouthed along. "The Official Actopon League Pokémon Gym for Rockmount City is the Mount Gym. The Mount Gym specializes in using rock type Pokémon and awards the Mountain Badge to successful challengers. The Gym Leader is Emma 'The precious and diamond hard Gym Leader'."

"Not very imaginative calling it the Mount Gym is it?" Sam retorted; once again Stephen mouthed along, so much to Jessica's amusement was barely able to stop herself from giggling.

"Been there, said that, need a t-shirt to finish the gag." Stephen flatly replied, to which Jessica gave up and laughed, a lot.

"It's not that funny Jess." However Jessica didn't care, she just continued to laugh. Stephen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Anyway, this gym should not be too much of a challenge if you are prepared for it." Sam nodded, ignoring his food for now. "I would suggest changing your team around. Lose the Pikachu and Snorlax; neither are going to be massively advantageous." Stephen sat back and took another sip of his drink.

Jessica finally recovered from her fit of hysterics and added, "Emma normally has 4 Pokémon in her team to battle. She always leads with a Rampardos, and then follows with Graveler or Rhydon, then Shuckle and Aerodactyl. However the order is not always the same for those."Sam nodded and went back to stuffing his face.

It was approaching nine p.m. by the time the five finished eating. Kei was barely able to stand under her own weight; she staggered off to bed with Alvin following closely behind. Jessica left the Pokémon Centre for a short while, visiting a near-by shop to buy Sam some guides. While she was gone, Sam and Stephen sat at one of the computer terminals sorting out what Pokémon Sam had in storage. After Jessica returned she gave Sam a book about rock type Pokémon and strategy, before heading off to bed herself. Stephen and Sam quickly followed suit.

By ten p.m. all but Sam were fast asleep; he was sat up in his bed, flicking through the book Jessica had brought for him. For the most part he wasn't reading, just looking at the pictures and some of the captions.

_"Why do I feel so nervous?"_ Sam thought to himself as he put the book down on the bed side table. He snuggled down into the blankets, looking up at the bunk above him where Kei was sleeping. She was a heavy sleeper, however she had a tendency to kick in her sleep; Sam's train of thought was distracted as she kicked the frame of the bed.

"_I__t's just a gym battle, I know what to do. I've done it three times already here in Actopon ... and sixteen more times back in Kanto and Johto!" _Sam tried to close his eyes and sleep, wishing that his exhaustion would knock him out. "_On top of that it's a rock type gym; the one back in Kanto was a breeze."_ Sam shook his head. "_N__o need to worry about that now I need to sleep," _Sam forced his eyes closed; he rolled onto his side allowing sleep to envelop him.


End file.
